A Shadow of Fate
by Dear-Ophelia
Summary: Victoria arrives. Things are not always as they seem & now nothing will be the same again for anyone. Surprises & happenings abound. Sequels & prequels to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Shadow of Fate  
  
Email: cosmicangel@rock.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, UPN does. Any characters you do not recognize from the show, I do own, however.  
  
Summary: Victoria Winthrop arrives as a new student at Roswell High. The first layer of an explosive secret is revealed, that will have consequences and affect everyone including Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel and Liz.  
  
Category: Other  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Author's Notes: (This begins sometime after Tess' departure and early in the Senior year. Some things don't correspond with the series, some conflict, but mostly it kind of does fit in.) Poetry was written by me as well.  
  
Can you feel me  
  
When you look up at the sky of stars  
  
Can you see me -  
  
A shadow of fate  
  
That haunts your soul  
  
I can see you -  
  
A shadow of love,  
  
That haunts me always  
  
At night,  
  
When the world is dark  
  
And full of moonlit promises  
  
I feel close to you,  
  
When I look at the same sky  
  
Knowing, hoping, believing  
  
You're under the same sky  
  
I'd give up forever  
  
For one more moment in time  
  
. . .  
  
Max Evans sits in front of the small kitchen television of his home, eating a bowl of cereal. Flipping channels absently, he passes endless commercials and boring morning talk shows. Max stops on one channel as the morning news weather report returns. "Welcome back, Roswell's forecast today predicts rising temperatures, high in---"  
  
"no surprise there," Max's sister says, as she walks in. Hot and more than a little sweaty from her morning run, Isabel pulls her hair back as she stands near Max. "It's already hot out there," Isabel says with a groan.  
  
"Did you hear, Max? West Roswell High's getting a new student." Isabel says, as she pours herself some water.  
  
"Oh." Max says, not interested.  
  
"Yeah it's all over the news." Isabel says.  
  
"Well, what's so special about this student?" Max asks.  
  
"Some rich girl. Daughter of a senator or governor or something." Isabel says, in between drinks of water.  
  
"That's it," Isabel says as she points to the television, Max turns up the TV a little. "Last Friday, New Mexico's former Senator Winthrop revealed his intentions to the press of his impending move and post congressional plans." Images of a proud-looking, dark haired man with gray- streaked hair flashes across the screen. "This morning Winthrop arrived in his newly purchased Las Cruces mansion. He plans to enjoy an extended hiatus after his long political career in New York, Pennsylvania and New Mexico. Winthrop has always been involved with the government. Before his political career, he was a soldier and later a federal agent. Through out his political career, he has been affiliated with government agencies, including several of New Mexico's own military bases, which he has been known to frequent---"  
  
Max turned away from the TV. "What does this have to do with a new Roswell high school student?"  
  
Isabel gestures back to the television.  
  
"-- sources reported that former Congressman Winthrop's daughter will be attending our own West Roswell High. The former senator confirmed these reports earlier today, citing the reasons for his daughter attending Roswell High instead of a school system in Las Cruces as, "she wanted to attend a public school for her senior year, instead of private schooling. Roswell is not so far from Las Cruces. Further, it is much smaller as are the schools. I do not want my daughter to suffer undue restrictions because of too much publicity. Roswell is the best choice for this situation. " The anchor woman on the television continues, "-Young Miss Winthrop indeed has not gained much press attention in her life. She has rarely been captured film or in photos. Former Congressman Winthrop cites her lack of appearances due to her being quote, "quiet." and "does not much like the attentions of the media." A picture of the former Congressman's daughter appears on the television screen. It was probably an older one. She didnâ't look much older than 13 or 14. Brown hair, heart shaped face.  
  
Max leans over and switches off the TV. "So that's the new student."  
  
"Yeah," Isabel says. "And I bet she'll arrive today." She sets her glass down on the counter. "I'd like to be there for her arrival. Probably some snotty little rich girl. Still, it could be interesting. - Oh well, times a'waisting and I got college to get to. .See you later, Max." Isabel says as she runs to her room to get dressed.  
  
Max gets up and grabs his book from the counter and heads out the door. He walks to school as usual, since the jeep was destroyed.  
  
-+-+-+-+-  
  
Max, Liz and Maria sit around on the crisp green lawn of West Roswell High during a break in classes.  
  
Max seems down as usual. His son among other things was foremost on his mind. Liz sits beside him, empathizing with him and feeling a tiny bit down on behalf of him. Maria sits chatting away as usual, trying to get the mood cheery.  
  
"Um, how about going to Sparky's Saturday night, guys? It's a little -- what did I hear it called.." Maria says.  
  
"-Pub. It's called a pub." Liz says. "And we're not quite old enough."  
  
"Oh, but this is the thing," Maria says. "Adam Sanchez- you know in Bio. He said that they'll let in people that are almost eighteen. As in seventeen, as in us."  
  
"Well, it could be fun. How about it Max?" Liz asks, turning to him.  
  
"No. .. . I don't think so. You two go ahead. I'm just not really into anything right now." Max replied.  
  
"I understand, Max," Liz said. She turns back to Maria. "Maybe another time, Maria."  
  
"No prob. I'm just tryin to---" Maria said.  
  
"I know," Liz says, glancing a bit at Max then giving her best friend a smile.  
  
"Hey, what's goin on?" Kyle says, coming up to them.  
  
"Same ole, same ole." Maria says.  
  
"Hi Kyle." Liz says and Max says, "Hey."  
  
"So did you guys hear?" Kyle asks.  
  
"Hear what?" Max asks.  
  
Kyle says, "About this chick. A senator's daughter. She might show today and---"  
  
"Yeah, yeah bor-ing." Maria says. "I have heard only maybe a million times today."  
  
Michael walks over to the small group and sits down next to Maria. "Hear what a million times?" Michael asks.  
  
"About this new student. It's on the news. Her dad is this big ex-senator or something-"  
  
Michael shrugs, uninterested. Maria groans.  
  
"Sorry, okay." Kyle says, as he stops bouncing a football between his hands, he holds them up. "I just don't know what's acceptable to talk about anymore. Certainly not a recently departed blonde---"  
  
Kyle stops talking as Liz looks over his shoulder. Everyone else looks to see what she is looking at.  
  
A big dark gray limousine had pulled up at the edge of the sidewalk. The chauffeur gets out and goes around to the side and opens the door.  
  
The group watches as a girl steps out of the car. She looks kind of tall. She has waist-length medium brown hair and a trim, but very womanly figure. She wears a fitted red suit in a vivid red color with black flowers on it. The skirt is pleated and short, but not overly so. Black heels are worn and she carries a black leather back-pack over one shoulder. From this distance, her features can't be closely inspected, but she looks to have a heart shaped face and full lips.  
  
"That wouldn't be the new arrival, would it?" Liz asks.  
  
"Apparently none other." Maria says.  
  
They all watch as the girl walks into the building.  
  
A moment later they all look at each other. Michael starts off and Max shrugs. 'See you laters' are exchanged and they all head back into the school themselves.  
  
++End of Chapter 1++ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
There, he's doing it again, Victoria thought. It was third period Literature and Michael was looking at her. Of course she was looking at the teacher and pretending not to notice. She looked over to her right where he sat two rows away. Just before she did, he averted his attention as if he hadn't been staring at her there in class.  
  
This was her third week of classes in Roswell and practically their third week of look exchanges. He'd barely said two words to her the entire time, but he looked at her often. She wasn't sure why- or for that matter, why she did it too. Maybe it was curiosity, she thought. For her, she didn't know what it was. Michael didn't talk and he didn't seem friendly, so he was hardly approachable. She didn't let herself be too approachable either, though. She was certain some thought she was a little rich girl, spoiled and aloof. But people were drawn to her anyway. If she were too approachable, she'd have already agreed to go out with 3/4th of the guys at Roswell High. She hadn't agreed to do anything with a single one. It was not permissible, even if she wanted to. Adam forbade it.  
  
She wasn't in Roswell for dalliances. Further, she wasn't in Roswell to be the real teenager. Sometimes she wished she could be a teenager, act like one- with all the teenage fun and problems, both. That wasn't her reality. But, why was she here?  
  
She felt foreign here at times. No one was like her and no one had a life like hers. But, everyone wanted to get with her or talk to her. She talked about the routine teenage things although she had no real experience with any of it. Every one was curious about the 'new girl'. She was sociable, only to the point of being charming. Other times she kept to herself- that is when she could manage to do so. Often she couldn't, because people were all around her, demanding her participation in the teenage world. For this she had to act.  
  
The bell rang and Michael flew from his desk and was out the door as usual. She gathered her books and walked out the classroom. Victoria walked outside to one of the empty picnic tables and sat. She pulled out her lunch. Scarcely had she done so when several people came over to her. Flippant, happy, shallow- oblivious people, Victoria thought. But then she was "popular" already to a great deal. She had to play her little role. And she played it well. . .  
  
A few tables away sat Max and Maria. Liz was in the library working on a paper and Michael hadn't shown for lunch yet.  
  
"Can you believe it? I think everyone has lost their minds." Maria said.  
  
Max had been lost in his own thoughts as Maria chattered on in between nibbling baby carrots. Max looked up at her latest statement. "What do you mean?"  
  
Maria was looking over his shoulder to the overflowing table in the distance. "Look at her," she said.  
  
Max turned around on the bench and looked where Maria was looking. "Everyone flocking around her like sheep," Maria said. That new girl sat at the table with guys and girls crowded on all sides, even standing up around the table and sitting on top of the table.  
  
"You know what she is, Max?" Maria said.  
  
"Who is 'she' . and what is she?" Michael asks as he flops his books and lunch down on the table.  
  
"You know I had once thought Isabel was an ice princess." Maria continued, "Well, she's dethroned her. Meet the ice queen of the new century."  
  
"Why are you talking about her?" Max asked, curious.  
  
Michael looked over at Victoria. "What is there to talk about?" Michael asked with a disinterested shrug, he turned back to Maria and Max.  
  
"I knew there was some reason I go out with you," Maria said with a quick peck to Michael's lips."I just love it when you share my sentiments. Granted, it's not all that often."  
  
"We need to talk after school today," Max said. He looked at his watch and there was only five or so minutes left of lunch.  
  
"About what, Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm being followed." Max said.  
  
---End of Chapter 2--- 


	3. Chapter 3

---Chapter 3---  
  
As soon as Max knocks on the door of Michael's apartment, Michael swings it open. "So what do you mean you're being followed?" Michael demands.  
  
".Ssshhh." Max says in a low voice. "Across the street, close to the green car."  
  
Michael glances over Max's shoulder. The only person he sees across the street is a jogger in a blue sweat suit. "Alright, Max you're being paranoid- but come in.," Michael says, holding the door open wide.  
  
Max walks in and locks the door. "It isn't who you think it is."  
  
"What? Maxwell, the man was just a person out for a jog." Michael says.  
  
"No he isn't," Max says.  
  
"Yeah right, whatever," Michael says as he turns and goes to the fridge and takes out a couple snapples. He tosses one to Max, then flops on the couch.  
  
"Michael, I'm telling you-"Max says.  
  
"Alright, alright," Michael says. "So someone's following you. Let's assume it was this 'jogger'."  
  
Max interjects, "Not just him. Every time I walk anywhere lately, some person is always following me--- sometimes two together."  
  
"So you think people are being that obvious at following you?" Michael asks.  
  
"No, but I just know it. It's strange," Max answers.  
  
"Okay. So if you're being followed, what for?" Michael asks. "It's not like you're a celebrity or criminal or something. The only thing it could be- -"Michael says, leaving off the rest. Max looks up and meets his eyes. They both know of course. It could likely one be because of who they were and what they were.  
  
"But," Max says shaking his head in consternation. "It could be anybody- enemies from our past, the government, our people-" Max stops and then says, "You don't think it could be some of our people that has found us. Maybe they're not hostile."  
  
Michael shakes his head. "When strangers have always been prowling around us before- it's always meant trouble."  
  
"Though they haven't done anything," Max says.  
  
"*yet*---"Michael says.  
  
Max sighs.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Michael asks him.  
  
"Just wait, I guess. What is there to do? We don't know who is having this done or what they want. They seem to be just watching, from a distance." Max says.  
  
"Yeah, well, if it gets any closer than that, I'll deal with them no matter who's sent them." Michael says.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
[in Las Cruces, the mansion]  
  
"So, what do you have for me?" Adam Winthrop asks, standing up from behind his desk in the office of his new home.  
  
"Not an abundance, sir." An ordinary looking man in his mid-30's answers.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asks sharply. "Have you not done as you've been told?"  
  
"Oh yes, sir. Observation - around the clock. The team has taken turns as was ordered, sir, no errors. We've gathered numerous information. All that there was to be gathered."  
  
The man hands Mr. Winthrop a bulging yellow folder. Adam takes it and slaps it on his desk lightly, glancing at the man before flipping open the cover. Dozens of photos and papers were piled inside.  
  
He picks up a large photo from the top and looks at it. "What do you have, Marsellus?"  
  
The man called Marsellus answers, "Observation photos, reports from all of the team, the subject's comings and goings, activities, records dating back to early childhood."  
  
"What of the comings and goings?" Adam asks. "Any out of the ordinary occurrences?"  
  
"That's the thing, sir - - - no. No demonstration of supernatural abilities, nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary. Of course the daily routines and schedules are with the reports, but the subject's activities are limited.. School, home, work, a cafe, friends' homes on occasion, sometimes a late night walk in the park, but that is it." -Marsellus.  
  
"In over three weeks of work, this is all you have to give me?!" -Adam Winthrop.  
  
"Yes, sir. We're not real close, generally only from a distance as you asked, perhaps if we- - -" -Marsellus.  
  
"Then get closer." Adam says with, cutting him off.  
  
"If you don't have anything better than this for our next meeting in a week- -" Adam says, leaving the sentence open, yet clearly a threat.  
  
"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." -Marsellus. "Where do you want us to start?"  
  
"These friends of his, who are they?" -Adam.  
  
The man reaches on the desk for the folder and takes several photos among the pile. "Kyle Valenti. Son of the ex-sheriff, James Valenti. --- Michael Guerin, lives alone. The subject visited him today as I was undercover. --- Isabel Evans, sister. Goes to the community college. --- Maria Deluca, no father- household with single mother, Amy Deluca. --- And Elizabeth Parker. We suspect her to be the closest to the subject." The man, Marsellus, had layed down a photo on the desk of each person as he named them.  
  
"There are more than our subject. Find out their identities. See if this Miss Parker is human. Find out as well, if Isabel Evans is his true sister or otherwise." -Adam.  
  
"Yes, sir. Mr. Winthrop." -Marsellus.  
  
"I'm sure you can see yourself out." Adam says as he glares in thought as he looks at the photo still in his hand. That of Max Evans.  
  
---End of Chapter 3--- 


	4. Chapter 4

---Chapter 4---  
  
The next night, it rained . . .  
  
Victoria walks into the mansion, having completed a day of acting - sort of. She passes the door of the office, an instant before Adam Winthrop demands her presence.  
  
She back tracks a few steps and walks into his office where he sits upon his elaborate desk chair like a proud king, a proud cruel king.  
  
"It's 10:53. Where have you been?" -Adam.  
  
"Out with some other students. Fitting in as I was told." -Victoria.  
  
"Yes, well, I have been told you are quite popular, fitting in nicely." -Adam.  
  
"Yes." -Victoria.  
  
"Good." -Adam.  
  
"Why am I going to school in Roswell? We both know it's not for my sake." -Victoria.  
  
"That will be told on a need to know basis." -Adam.  
  
"But I do need to know. What are we doing here - and what will you have me do this time?" -Victoria.  
  
"You will be told when the time comes." Adam said sharply. "Remember, I am the one who gives the orders."  
  
"Of course, Adam." Victoria says, standing there looking at him. "May I be dismissed?"  
  
He inclines his head to the stairs. Victoria takes her cue and leaves his office. She walks up the stairs and goes to her room. Once inside, Victoria closes the door and lets out a sigh, throwing down her leather jacket. Something was going on. Adam never did anything unless he had a reason. Everything always tied in, because she knew him to be purposeful and calculating. She just wondered what he'd make her do this time.  
  
Victoria hated her life - or at least she would have if she'd known any other one. She'd been with Adam since day one. He taught her a lot and made her do things she didn't want to do.  
  
But this was her life. No one knew how different it was - nothing was as it seemed.. She was strong, though. That is how she continued to cope, go through the motions, act, do as she was told. There was no alternative, not for her. What a farce her life was. She was wealthy though.. or at least Adam was. She'd always lived in luxury, she didn't know another way of life in that regard, either. $300 pairs of shoes, designer suits, her own limousine driver and limousine for her use, servants, her own maid, mansions - the whole nine yards. She was used to it, so she perhaps took it for granted and did not respect it. But she'd never really had what she wanted or needed aside from material things- which she'd never necessarily wanted or needed in the first place.  
  
Scarcely had she crossed her room when there was a knock at the doors before her personal maid entered. "Is there anything that you require, Miss Winthrop?"  
  
Victoria shakes her head. "I'll run my own bath tonight. You may go."  
  
"Yes, Miss Winthrop," Marie says before she leaves, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Victoria crosses her room and opens the doors to her bathroom. She stoops to the large tub and turns the water on, adds bubble bath and gathers towels before stripping and sinking into the tub.  
  
She had always lived an almost solitary life. Adam, when he didn't need her for something, had always been gone a lot and she'd always had private teachers. She'd never really had friends, never a boyfriend, no family- although everyone thought Adam was her father. Oh he played such the strong, proud, indulgent father in public. Perhaps he was proud, after all when she did as he ordered, he was proud. And perhaps he was indulgent in material affairs, but then he had such an abundance -money meant nothing to him.  
  
It had been lonely, but she'd learned early on to deal with it. And so she had. She had always had people around her- watching her, guarding her - like she was a prisoner. Her watchers or guards or whatever one would call them rarely ever spoke, they'd just been there. She grew up with that. Now was the first time she didn't have Adam's men watching her, following her- or at least she didn't think so. And for such a change there had to be a reason.  
  
Sometimes Adam had taken her with him to military bases, campaigns and such when she was younger, but she always hated government facilities. And she knew why. She had nightmares of a particular one, a secret placeâE¦ She closed her eyes. She did not want to think of *that*.  
  
Now, she must play the part of a normal teenage girl, when she really didn't even know what 'normal' was, although she had been told about it from Adam, so she'd be convincing of course. It was sometimes difficult, because she didn't want to. Partly because it was painful to do so and partly because all she'd known was loneliness her entire life. And now she just wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to be around all of the kids at Roswell High, who knew nothing.  
  
She saw images of Michael Guerin behind her closed eyes. Something about him - Maybe he seemed kind of different, because he was more a loner than the rest, he seemed unpretentious, he seemed mysterious, some kind of aura about him or some such. Thinking of his large brown eyes, his shoulder- length wavy brown hair, he looked such an angel. If there were such a thing as angels. She highly doubted it. She'd been raised to be intelligent and scientific minded, which hadn't stopped her secret unwavering faith and belief in true love. Enough of Michael Guerin, she thought. At the thought of true love another man entered her mind, nameless, faceless. . . She just knew he had to be out there somewhere. All of her life, she'd been able to feel him sometimes.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes and gazed out the large windows across from the bathtub to see the stars beyond. He had been the one who'd gotten her through some of the worst times in her life. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't dream about him. Sometimes she thought she had been born with it in her mind. Whenever she woke, she never remembered his face, but she had remembered glimpses of his reassuring touch upon her, his hand in hers, his presence that she could feel, his hand in hers, other people too. .. but none of them mattered really, just him. But anyway she couldn't remember seeing their faces either.  
  
There was a mocking little voice that told her she was a stupid little fool for believing in such. This was the real world. There was no true love, life was painful and the world was cruel. But the pushed it aside and always believed anyway. Just believing that some day she would escape from all of this and find him. She had to find him. But she knew it would not be anytime soon. She had tried to leave before, a long time ago - but she'd been brought back and punished so that she had learned not to attempt such again. She still hadn't completely given up on freedom and him.. wherever he was.  
  
Of course Adam didn't know this. She could be the perfect actress as she had been taught long ago, only Adam didn't know she sometimes acted with him too. Victoria leans up from inside the bathtub and reaches under a robe on a nearby stand and withdraws a notebook and pen. She opens it and sets the book on the large dry rim of the tub. Her outlet was writing, something else Adam didn't know. Victoria begins to write . . .  
  
Hear the rain outside my window  
  
Laying in the bath tub  
  
Feel I'm drowning in my own tears  
  
But they haven't come this day  
  
Living in a memory  
  
Of time before this one  
  
Surely I must have been content once  
  
A memory of love eternal  
  
Whispering past the ears of destiny  
  
Can he feel my pain  
  
Wish I could touch his face  
  
Look into the eyes of the one  
  
That I'd die for  
  
One moment in time  
  
Well worth any cost  
  
.just one more moment in time  
  
the rain sounds within me  
  
could it take all my pain  
  
..wash it away  
  
let me drown in this longing  
  
let me suffer the fires of hell  
  
let me die a thousand deaths  
  
but give me one moment to live in  
  
one glimpse of his face  
  
and I will pay any price  
  
curse the time of separation  
  
how long has it been?  
  
Hazy shadows dance  
  
Memories of our life past  
  
Was there more than one?  
  
Wish I could remember  
  
I just know the feeling  
  
The kind that never leaves you  
  
I just know a love  
  
The kind that never leaves you  
  
My true love, my beloved, my destiny  
  
Are these but words?  
  
Shadows of other times  
  
That I can not grasp  
  
If I could make them stop  
  
The dancing in my soul  
  
I would see you  
  
Worlds apart  
  
Where are you  
  
I just know  
  
Death, space, and time  
  
Ca't keep us apart forever  
  
Can you feel me  
  
When you look up at the sky of stars  
  
Can you see me -  
  
A shadow of fate  
  
That haunts your soul  
  
I can see you -  
  
A shadow of love,  
  
That haunts me always  
  
At night,  
  
When the world is dark  
  
And full of moonlit promises  
  
I feel close to you,  
  
When I look at the same sky  
  
Knowing, hoping, believing  
  
You're under the same sky  
  
IâEd give up forever  
  
For one more moment in time  
  
. . .  
  
---End of Chapter 4---  
  
Poem above "One Moment in Time" was written by me as well. It is the theme for this fic and an excerpt from it appears at the beginning of this fic, as well as the title coming from this piece. 


	5. Chapter 5

---Chapter 5---  
  
Monday morning Bio class, Liz Parker sits waiting for class to begin. Max comes and sits at the desk beside her, just before a man walks into the classroom and closes the door, shutting out some of the hall noises right after the bell rings.  
  
A nondescript man dressed in khaki, who looks to be in his mid-40's says, "Hello class. I'm your substitute teacher until Mr. Woods returns. My name is Mr. Baker."  
  
The class went on, basically the new substitute let them work on their own, continuing the chapter from the last week's class until the second half of the class period came. At this time they were supposed to work on their lab assignment.  
  
"Pair up, we'll complete the lab scheduled for today." –Mr. Baker.  
  
Max turns to Liz with a smile. They were always partners. Liz smiles in return and walks with him to the back lab table where they set up microscopes for their assignment. Mr. Baker passes out the lab assignment sheets, which Mr. Woods had made up for them already. He begins traveling about the room, holding a box of glass slides for the students to use.  
  
When comes to Max and Liz's table, he hands Liz a glass slide which happens to press a bit into her hand. She gasps as a jagged edge cuts her hand. "Oh dear, Miss Parker, let me get you a tissue," Mr. Baker says and heads back with a box of tissues. Max grabs one and hands it to Liz.  
  
"Are you okay, Liz?" –Max.  
  
Liz presses the tissue to her hand, which collects the blood from the small wound. It stops and she says, "I'm fine, it was just a little cut. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Let me take that for you, Miss Parker. I'll dispose of it." –Mr. Baker  
  
He turns back to the rest of the class. "You have 35 minutes class, do your best. If you need help, I'll be at my desk."  
  
'Mr. Baker' walks over to his desk. Instead of throwing the tissue in the garbage, he slips it nto a tiny plastic bag and puts it in his briefcase. He looks over at Maxwell Evans and Elizabeth Parker who were already at work on their assignment, suspecting nothing of course.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Victoria walks into the mansion in the late afternoon, the limousine for her had just brought her home from another day at Roswell High.  
  
She makes her way to her room and sets down her back pack. She turns around though, at hearing the door open.  
  
"Victoria, I have some news to inform you of."  
  
She looks at Adam standing inside her room, waiting for him to continue. She starts to get a feeling of trepidation as she looks at him.  
  
"You're overdue for your injections." Just like that, he told her this. He couldn't know how her heart almost beat out of her chest and leapt up her throat at this announcement. But then again, he wouldn't care.  
  
"What have I done?" –Victoria.  
  
"Nothing wrong that I am aware of. It's simply time. You know this is a routine thing every once in a while." –Adam.  
  
"Yes, but it has been a long time---" –Victoria.  
  
Too long." –Adam.  
  
"The facility, we're far away from it. How---" –Victoria.  
  
"Oh, well, the base outside of Roswell has kindly bent lent to our usage." –Adam.  
  
Victoria was horrified at the thought. She kept a brave face in front of Adam, though. She said no more. What more was there to say- when he wanted to do something, he always did it. Adam nodded and headed out of the room, looking back only once as he says, "Oh by the way- it starts tomorrow. You'll miss school of course. But perhaps you'll be sufficiently recovered for school Monday." He closes the door behind him.  
  
Victoria sinks down onto her bed. Oh no, not again. Not that. Not that.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Isabel Evans dashes out of the bathroom, dressed, but hurriedly slipping on her shoes. She was so late for her date with Jesse.  
  
She couldn't help it, she had fallen asleep on her bed while trying to study for a big Government exam which would take place in her college class tomorrow. She'd been cramming for hours when she had fallen asleep.  
  
She hopes Jesse won't be too mad. Well, she would soothe his anger, she thought with a private grin as she looked in her dresser mirror. No makeup, wet hair…  
  
She was going to take the time to do it the "regular" way, but she was so late as it was. She instead, without much of a thought, passed her hand over her hair and then face- immediately manipulating the molecular structures so that her hair was instantly dry and curled and makeup was flawlessly on her face. She grabs her purse and dashes out of her the room.  
  
A dark clothed figure steps from the shadows where he had been watching outside Isabel Evans' bedroom window. "blood sister for sure," he says.  
  
+++End of Chapter 5+++ 


	6. Chapter 6

---Chapter 6---  
  
It's such a weary feeling  
  
When you've been stealing from yourself  
  
Wishing the world away  
  
Blaming someone else  
  
No one can do this for you  
  
Straighten your hair  
  
Fix your face  
  
Take all the pain inside your  
  
Wash it away-  
  
~+~  
  
White everywhere. Victoria turns her head a little as she lays on a narrow hospital-like bed. Walls, floor, everything was white, except for tiny little gray stripes in the tile floor and the metal bars on the bed. She hurt everywhere and could barely move her head a little. She felt sick and ached inside- no, she hurt everywhere. She had stayed overnight at this room in the base. She didn't remember much this time, only the terror before she blacked out. And then people standing over her at different times ..blurry faces.. but she remembered Adam's. Of course he always oversaw these 'procedures.' She never knew what was injected into her or what all was done, but this had been going on every so often, all her life. The most frequent had been when she was about thirteen. It hadn't been done for a few years now, she had hoped it would never be necessary again. For that is what Adam said it was - necessary. Something was wrong with her or something, is what she understood and she needed these injections to be okay like she was supposed to, that what Adam had always told her.  
  
She had nightmares while she was unconscious, about when this was done long ago in another place. Only it had been worse then, because she'd been much smaller and not as strong. She'd make it though, she knew. Adam would see to that, although, she didn't know why. Blackness threatened to overwhelm her again, so she didn't fight it. She closed her eyes and welcomed the pain-free void.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sunday afternoon, back at the mansion, Marsellus stood conversing with Adam Winthrop.  
  
"I hope you better news to report than last week,"Adam Winthrop says, looking at the man.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Winthrop. Indeed I do. I have the answers to your last questions." The man handed Adam another folder, which Adam opened.  
  
"Elizabeth Parker is not one of them, sir." -Marsellus.  
  
Mr. Winthrop frowns a bit, looking at some photos, medical reports and other info contained in the new folder.  
  
"And---?" -Adam.  
  
"Our placement in the school managed to obtain a bit of her blood for analysis." -Marsellus.  
  
"What about this Isabel Evans?" -Adam.  
  
"The subject's true sister, sir. I am certain. Her display of abilities left no question to this. I saw it myself. And of course there are photos," Marsellus gestured to the folder.  
  
"I see, Marsellus." Adam said.  
  
"What's next Mr. Winthrop?" Marsellus asked.  
  
"We know that the subjects' other friends- Maria Deluca and Kyle Valenti are their parents' natural children, so there is no need to test them. There is only one more." -Adam  
  
"Michael Guerin. Find out about this one." -Adam.  
  
"Oh, and have them all watched closer, *especially* our subject and his sister, until we find out if there are any more of them in Roswell."  
  
"Yes, sir." The man called Marsellus left the mansion.  
  
"Two of them." Adam says, looking at photos of Isabel and Max laying out on his desk. "Perhaps there is more. No, indeed there are *more*."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Victoria realized someone was talking to her. She snatches her head up to see Mrs. Danielson, her literature teacher, looking at her. "Earth to Miss Winthrop," the teacher says.  
  
Victoria had been so tired, she'd almost been in a daze. "I'm sorry Mrs. Danielson.. could you repeat the question?"  
  
"I asked your thoughts on the character of Hamlet's Ophelia." -Mrs. Danielson.  
  
After a moment, Victoria answered, "I think she is a tragic character, but is one of my favorites."  
  
"Why is that?" -Mrs. Danielson.  
  
"For one, because of her love for Hamlet." -Victoria.  
  
"Yeah well, I think she's a pathetic character, betraying the guy she's supposed to love and then being stupid and killing herself." Victoria jerked her head over to look at the person who had said that. It had been Michael Guerin who sits a couple rows away. She was surprised.  
  
"On the contrary, she wasn't pathetic. She wanted to be loyal to her father like a good daughter should, yet she loved Hamlet truly. If she killed herself, it was because of her conflicting loyalties, her father's death and more so maybe because of Hamlet's betrayal of *her*, whom she truly loved."  
  
"And what would you know of something so deep as love and loyalty, let alone truly loving someone." This came from Michael Guerin. The class had started to act up after hearing Michael first talk, but became silent listening to this exchange.  
  
"I think it is you who do not understand true love. What a shame." The class bell rang just when Michael was about to say something back. Victoria grabbed her books and left the class immediately.  
  
She was walking down the hall when Michael Guerin came up beside her. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" -Michael.  
  
Victoria looks at Michael beside her, rather shocked that he was talking to her.  
  
"I'm sure before I'd finished explaining, you would have the last word and run off like always."  
  
"What?" -Michael.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, it's just a shock to me that you're speaking to me. Seeing as I've been hear a month and the only thing you had to say was a smart- alec remark." -Victoria.  
  
They continued to walk along. "Me? 'Smart Alec'? It's you who are too stuck up to speak to anyone who doesn't worship you."  
  
"Unbelievable." -Victoria.  
  
Michael frowns. "What, no come back?"  
  
"I think you just got one, Michael Guerin." Victoria walks over to a picnic table and sits. Michael stands frowning by himself for a moment before walking over and sitting down on the table next to her. "No, this discussion isn't over," Michael says.  
  
Victoria looks up from grabbing her lunch out of her backpack. "I'm afraid it is. I'm too tired to mess with your know-it-all attitude."  
  
"Well, maybe if little miss popularity didn't party so much, she wouldn't be tired, no to mention look like hell."  
  
Victoria looks up sharply. "You have *no* idea why I'm tired. You know nothing about me."  
  
"Oh, don't I? Seems to me your rich girl attitude is wearing on ME. Too shallow to even defend your opinions." -Michael.  
  
Victoria glares at him. The nerve of this guy, she couldn't even believe she was having this conversation especially with him. "Maybe it's just that I don't think you would understand what true love is, so why should I waste my breath?"  
  
"You might be surprised what I understand." Michael says, looking at her.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll tell you some time." Victoria says.  
  
Michael nods and stands up, still looking at her and then thinking as he walks away. He couldn't believe he'd just had that conversation. What about her made him behave that way- it was bizarre, even more so that he just nodded and left. What was he thinking? Something about her just rubbed him in a strange way he'd never felt before. And he thought, as he walked away, he *would* like to hear what she had to say..  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
After lunch, Victoria stands looking at herself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom. Michael Guerin had said she looked like hell. She touched the dark circles still visible under her makeup and the skin that was paler than usual. She looks very tired. She was. She couldn't even concentrate. She had wondered sometimes if Michael Guerin would ever talk to her- but she never imagined their conversation would erupt in fire. Unbelievable. She sighs and picks up her backpack and pushed open the bathroom door. Victoria walks outside where she spots the dark gray car waiting for her.  
  
She goes to the car and slides into the seat and lays her head back against the cool leather seats for a while. She glances absently out the windows and just sees bare desert. Wait a minute, they weren't headed back to Las Cruces, were they? She pushes a button, sliding down the glass divider a bit. "Where are we going, Jackson?" She asks her driver.  
  
"Mr. Winthrop requests your presence. I am to take you to the base, Miss Winthrop."  
  
Oh, not again! Victoria thought. And so soon. When would this end???  
  
~+~  
  
you're waiting for someone,  
  
to put you together  
  
you're waiting for someone,  
  
to push you away  
  
there's always another wound to discover  
  
there's always something more you wish you could say  
  
~+~ 


	7. Chapter 7

---Chapter 7---  
  
you can not live  
  
and you can not die  
  
.  
  
what to do when the whole world  
  
is drowning you?  
  
.  
  
what to feel, where to look, how to say-  
  
what you can't?  
  
.  
  
how can you cry without the tears?  
  
Be terrified without showing your fears?  
  
.  
  
a white blossom grown beautiful  
  
in the darkness of the night  
  
in your eyes the pain is truthful  
  
behind those pools, a never-ending fight  
  
.  
  
what to feel, where to look, how to say-  
  
what you can't?  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[Sparky's, late Friday Night]  
  
Victoria was at Sparky's, a small pub on the outskirts of Roswell. SheâEd come here with a couple of girls but they left with some guys and she stayed.  
  
Adam gave her a 'bit' of freedom tonight, he was busy at the base and most especially because she'd been such a "good" girl as he'd said. What she'd really done was take the "treatments" well which Adam was satisfied with presently. But she just wanted to forget. And she was, with all the people who wanted to dance with her. She could absorb herself in the music so well. The rhythms, the flashing little lights, the noise- so loud, it could drown out her sorrows if she just let it. She did. Two guys were dancing with her, one on either side. She didn't know them, but who cared- all the better. She didn't have to think.  
  
Michael Guerin walked into Sparky's at almost 1:00 am. He got in since he was 18, but of course he couldn't drink, which was no problem for him. He'd learned his lesson on that. He had found he couldn't sleep and he wanted a bit of distraction against whatever was bugging him, so he'd found himself wandering in here. Maria didn't know he was here. She was in bed asleep. It was harmless, probably. And besides, it's not like they kept tabs on one another, well mostly not.  
  
Michael made his way to the bar, noticing it was more rowdy and packed then the other few times he'd been in here.  
  
Victoria was abruptly lifted onto a table near the back while she had been dancing, so she continued on the table. Who knew where her shoes were. The mood was high, she couldn't think about anything bad, it was okay-- she was in the moment.  
  
Michael's attention was drawn to the back where there were crashing chairs, cat calls and the loudest noises of the bar. He sees a woman standing on one of the tables, dancing. He was about to turn back around when he sees her face. It couldn't be. . . ..  
  
Victoria was swept off the table and crushed along the crowd until she was against the wall. Some guys were so close, she thought it was the ones dancing with her before, but she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell anything for sure. The crowd was blinding, blending in with the music and she swayed, not quite hearing the music so loudly.  
  
Michael saw her swept off the table and disappear into the crowd. He starts to make his way to the back, still not seeing her again until he pushes into the crowd. Then he sees her blouse about to be pulled off by two guys, who looked to be around their early or mid-20âEs in age.  
  
Victoria felt crowded, and not quite aware anymore except to know that these guys wouldn't back off. She pushes at them.  
  
Michael pushes almost violently through the crowd and jerks the closest guy back from her. The crowd parts a little when the other guy steps away from her and starts towards Michael.  
  
"Get away from her," Michael says.  
  
"Hey man, there'll be enough of her to go around," one of them says.  
  
"I said get away from her," Michael says, his eyes hard.  
  
One man advances on Michael and starts to punch him, be he was drunk and Michael easily sidestepped and punched him instead. After being punched, the man falls to the floor, knocked out cold.  
  
Victoria starts to slide along the wall to the floor. She thinks she sees somebody she recognizes but she can't quite comprehend.  
  
The other man steps up to Michael with a broken bottle and lunges toward him. Michael sidesteps but the man grazes him with a punch. The bar erupts into chaos, starting with the back and working its way towards the front. Michael almost loses the man in the crowd, but not before he crashed a beer bottle hard on top of the man's head, knocking him out.  
  
Michael looks around for Victoria and sees her slumped against the wall. He runs over to her. "Victoria!" She doesn't seem to hear him, but when he stoops down in front of her and raises her chin, she looks at him vaguely.  
  
"We gotta get out of here before the cops come!" -Michael.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Are you alone here?" -Michael.  
  
She doesn't respond, although she looks at him still.  
  
"Victoria, are you alone?!" Michael grabs her. She nods.  
  
He pulls her p and along with him as he pushes a way for them through the crowd and out the back door. They had just exited when they hear the sirens. Michael half drags her over to his motorcycle. He sits her down on it and then gets in front of her. He puts her arms around him tightly, one hand half holding her arms there. "Don't let go!" He yells back to her as they speed off.  
  
Michael stops at his apartment. By this time Victoria is slumped against his back, so he picked her up and carries her to his door. He holds one hand halfway out and uses his powers to open the door, because he can't put her down to find his key.  
  
He kicks the door closed behind him and lays Victoria on the couch. He looks down at her. Victoria Winthrop was in his house. Now what was he going to do? And how was he going to wake her up? He tries shaking her, but it doesn't work and he knows she has to be awakened. Therefore, he picks her back up goes to the bathroom. He sits her down in the tub and turns on the cold shower knob.  
  
Almost instantly, Victoria starts to rouse. She screams half-heartedly with a protest and then opens her eyes. She starts to rise, but sinks back into the tub. After turning the water off, Michael picks up the soaking wet girl and takes her to his bedroom. He sits her on the bed.  
  
"What-Why---Why are you here?!" -Victoria. "And what are you doing?! You--- "  
  
She looks around, not knowing where she is, a great ache in her head. Dreaming, she could be. ...  
  
Michael throws some towels at her. "Saving your ass is what I have been doing." He looks down at her.  
  
"What are you *talking* about? Is that what you are supposed to do--- Yes, remember. I think."  
  
She wasn't making any sense, which was no surprise to him since she was so clearly on something.  
  
Victoria looks at the light blue towels as if she doesn't understand. She starts to shake, so Michael utters a curse, grabs the towels from her hands and begins drying her hair off, which he wraps in a towel and then he quickly dries her arms, legs and feet, being certain not to linger anywhere.  
  
Michael drops the wet towels on the floor and goes over to his dresser, fumbling around until he pulls out one of his white button-down shirts. He sighs when he turns back around and sees that she hadn't even attempted to take her wet clothes off. Instead she stared at him vaguely. "Damn! Must I do everything myself?" He closes his eyes deliberately after he went over to her. He was a guy damnit, why wouldn't he look while he ripped her clothes off? He didn't know but he wouldn't look at *her*. He jerks her blouse over her head, his hands brush rounded curved and he pulls his hands back as if they'd been burnt. He fumbles around on the bed for his shirt and drops it over her head, stuffing her arms into the sleeves. Then he quickly, as if his life depended on his swiftness, jerks her skirt down and lets it fall to the floor. He pulls his shirt down decently to where it hangs to her thighs.  
  
Only then does he open his eyes. When he does, he is surprised to see her staring at him. "This is a dream, isn't it?" She says as she looks at him with a vague look while he sits in front of her. "It has to be. Nothing makes sense. Or maybe it does. I'm not sure yet. Oh yes, it is a dream."  
  
Victoria continues, "Does this mean *he'll* be here soon? I have to see him. I need him." She looks sad at her last words.  
  
Who is this 'he'? Michael wonders. But then she could be just saying nonsense, because of her state, which it deduced all of her nonsense speech to that.  
  
Victoria reaches out and touches his lips. Michael is so surprised at the light, soft touch that he doesn't move. He only looks at her as if she has two heads.  
  
"Tell me, why did you try to drown me?" -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria, you- I didn't.You've taken something, you're not yourself." -Michael.  
  
"I would drown for you." Victoria says as she smiles almost softly. Michael sucks in his breath at how innocent and beautiful she looks doing that. "... ..him, you, whatever. Does it matter. Ophelia, remember Ophelia." She laughs.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." Michael says gruffly as he pushes her around, winging her legs onto the bed and beneath the sheet. "You need to sleep. You just- you're not yourself."  
  
"Of course I am. This is me." She looks up at him as he comes around to the other side of the bed and sits down at the edge. She smiles in that same vague way and pulls his arm, bringing him close. "Do you know my secret?" She whispers, almost in his ear. Her words trail off, becoming even softer. She starts to close her eyes, and Michael has to lean down closer to hear her last words before she sleeps. "Bring him to me.. You..." Her words trail off. Michael stares down at her for a few long moments, disturbed a moment at her not being herself and her words, but then he finally shrugs, reducing her words to nonsense again because of her state. He closes the door quietly behind him as he leaves his bedroom and heads to the couch to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

-*-Chapter 8-*-  
  
Victoria opens her eyes, blinking against the almost sunny room. She almost thinks for a moment that she is in her huge room at the mansion, but then she realizes the sheets are white cotton, not satin and the bed -there was no great canopy. She turns her head and sees a messy room, certainly not contained within a mansion, but not in a military base either. Where is she? She wonders to herself. She sits up in bed at that thought, her head pounding.  
  
Just then the door opens and in walks Michael Guerin. Michael Guerin?!? She opens her mouth in shock. "What the----"  
  
"Oh, I see the princess wakes." -Michael.  
  
"What did we DO?" -Victoria.  
  
"What did you want us to do?" -Michael.  
  
"Not-- Absolutely, absolutely nothing!" -Victoria.  
  
"Well then, we didn't do anything." - Michael.  
  
"Be serious!" -Victoria.  
  
"I am being." -Michael.  
  
"Why did you bring me here? Is it because of money, why---" -Victoria.  
  
"Hey, hold up. It's not kidnapping or anything. You didn't come unwilling. well, mostly not." -Michael.  
  
"This is crazy, tell me what happened?! I don't live in Roswell. I'm supposed to be home in Las Cruces!" -Victoria.  
  
"Look, all I know is what I saw." -Michael.  
  
"What are you talking about?" -Victoria.  
  
"You don't remember?" -Michael.  
  
"Michael!" Victoria is frustrated, a bit scared and feeling clueless.  
  
"That's the first time you called me by my name, and just by the first." -Michael.  
  
"What would you prefer I call you ---jerk?!" -Victoria.  
  
"Hey! That's uncalled for. I just saved your ass last night and I do mean ass." Michael continued, "You were in a bar princess - Sparky's . Some guys were dancing with you, more than that actually. And you were bombed or strung out on something. I got you outta there before the cops came."  
  
"I do not take drugs!" -Victoria.  
  
"Could've fooled me." -Michael.  
  
"-And I don't drink either, I never have!" Victoria continued.  
  
"Well, look- you obviously had something. You were out of it. You said some stuff-" -Michael.  
  
"What did I say???" Victoria asked, a moment of panic.  
  
"Nothing -- just you weren't yourself. The princess is back though, now, I see." -Michael.  
  
"Michael, I don't take anything. I don't." -Victoria.  
  
"Okay, fine." What did you drink last night?" -Michael.  
  
"Just some guys bought me a coke." -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria! Geeze! How naive are you?" -Michael.  
  
Victoria frowns, "What?!"  
  
"I mean those guys obviously slipped some drugs in your drink. They could have---" -Michael.  
  
"I'm sure I would have been okay." -Victoria.  
  
"Oh, wow! How can you be so stupid!" -Michael.  
  
"How dare you!" -Victoria.  
  
Michael comes over to her and shakes her shoulders. "You could have been raped! Hasn't your mom taught you anything?"  
  
Victoria's face goes even paler. "I never had a mother."  
  
Michael looks down at her, surprised and not knowing what to say. The ringing of the phone in the kitchen saves him from having to decide. He walks out the room and closes the door.  
  
Victoria can hear Michael's voice some, but she isn't paying any attention. She looks down at herself. She is wearing a big, long-sleeve button-down shirt, one that she was certain she'd seen Michael wear before. The she realizes that he had undressed her to have put this on her. She is embarrassed at that, but she wouldn't mention it, because she didn't want to bring attention to it. She looks around her. She never imagined she'd be in Michael Guerin's apartment, let alone his bed. It wasn't like *that* of course, at least he had better been telling the truth. Somehow she knew he had.  
  
Michael comes back in the room. "Hurry. You gotta get dressed."  
  
Victoria looks down at the floor and sees her clothes, so she slips out of bed. She picks up her blouse and notices it is torn. She couldn't wear it.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asks as she slips on her skirt. "---And where's my shoes and jacket?"  
  
"I don't know. You didn't have them." -Michael.  
  
"You didn't answer my first question." -Victoria.  
  
"My girlfriend's coming over. You gotta hurry, if she catches you here, she'll kick both our asses." -Michael.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" -Victoria.  
  
"Yeah." -Michael.  
  
"I see." Victoria says as she ties up his shirt around her waist and rolls the sleeves up.  
  
"No, you don't. Although this was completely innocent, she can be - jealous, so it's best if---" -Michael.  
  
"It's okay." Victoria says as she looks down at her feet.  
  
Michael sees her look. "Oh hey, I think she left some stuff around here some place. Some shoes or something." He rummages around in his closet a moment before withdrawing a pair of flip-flops triumphantly, tossing them to Victoria.  
  
"Who is she?" -Victoria.  
  
"Who?" -Michael.  
  
"your girlfriend." -Victoria  
  
He looks up at her. "Maria. Maria Deluca."  
  
Victoria slips on the shoes, although too small, they'd have to do. "I need to call a cab or something ," She says.  
  
"Already done." -Michael.  
  
He comes over to her and closes the bedroom as he follows her out of it. Before doing so, though, he makes sure she hasn't left anything behind. He walks her to the front door, clearly in a hurry to get rid of her.  
  
Michael presses something into her hand. She looks down. "Cash for the cab." He explains.  
  
She starts to head out the door when she looks back. "Thank you, Michael."  
  
He watches as she gets into the cab.  
  
---end of Chapter 8--- 


	9. Chapter 9

+++Chapter 9+++  
  
~I don't want the world to see me  
  
'cause I don't think they'd understand  
  
when everything's made to be broken,  
  
I just want you to know who I am. ~  
  
. . .  
  
Victoria sat on a smooth couch in the student lounge of the high school. It was a break between classes. Her next one was supposed to be in less than ten minutes, but she had barely made it through her last one. She couldn't concentrate and her head had been spinning. Since she'd sat down, the spinning had stopped. She'd just have to skip her next class, because she couldn't be passing out. The early bell rang signaling 5 minutes until the next class.  
  
Michael sat in Lit class about 10 minutes after the bell rang, not really paying attention to what the teacher rambled on about. He looked over to the other side of the room where an empty desk sat. That's where Victoria always sat. She hadn't come into class today, yet he was sure he'd seen her as he passed the lounge a short while ago. She wasn't easy to overlook. Michael raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Guerin?" Mrs. Danielson stopped talking.  
  
"Can I have a pass?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Guerin. I may as well give you one, since you'd leave the class anyway," Mrs. Danielson, the teacher, replied.  
  
Michael grabbed his books, stood up, and left the room. School sucked. He'd been doing better at attending and his grades this year so he could graduate, but still it sucked. Lit class was secretly his favorite, though. He wouldn't dare tell anyone that, but anyway it was just too unbearably boring today. Before he was consciously aware of what he was doing, he was walking towards the student lounge. Michael noticed her immediately, wearing a little baby blue fitted designer suit, with her very long hair loose as usual. She was sitting leaned back on the couch, very still. When he got closer, he saw her eyes were closed.  
  
Feeling a presence, Victoria opened her eyes to see Michael Guerin standing above her, his tall form clothed in somewhat baggy jeans and a short- sleeved white and brown striped button-down shirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" -Michael.  
  
"nothing." -Victoria.  
  
"Why weren't you in class?" -Michael.  
  
"Why aren't you?" -Victoria.  
  
"I was, actually looking for you." Michael said, surprised when the truth came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh." She said as she turned slowly and dug in her purse which she had pulled out of her backpack. She found what she was looking for and held it out to him. "Here. I almost forgot."  
  
Michael took what she held out. It was money. He looked at it dumbly, as it lay in his hands. "What's this."  
  
"What I owe you." Victoria replied.  
  
"But I gave you 30 bucks for the cab. This is $500!" -Michael.  
  
Victoria shrugs. "I know."  
  
"I can't accept this!" -Michael.  
  
"Why not? Money means nothing to me. And you helped me." -Victoria.  
  
"I didn't do it for money! And I won't accept this. It's crazy!" -Michael.  
  
"What? Why?" -Victoria.  
  
He thought to himself, Guerin, you're crazy. It's $500, probably more than you get paid in 2 weeks at work. But he, Michael Guerin, had done something unselfish for someone and he'd been given this money in payment for it. It made it cheap or something.  
  
"I saved your ass 'cause you needed help. I don't want your damn money." He throws the money on her lap and starts to stride away.  
  
"Wait. I'm sorry." -Victoria.  
  
"Whatever, see you later." -Michael.  
  
"Come back." -Victoria.  
  
He was almost out the door when he heard that. He froze for a moment, but then he did go back almost as if he didn't have a will of his own. He walks over and sits on the couch next to her, with a sigh, and then looks at her.  
  
"I don't understand, but I didn't mean to offend you." -Victoria.  
  
He looks at her, realizing she didn't understand. But he also saw that she hadn't meant anything offensive or ungrateful by trying to give him the money.  
  
"Yeah, well it's just- I don't do things for people very often, especially not in an unselfish way. Being paid for it would have made it wrong, I think." -Michael.  
  
She looks at him a long moment, almost understanding now. But she was surprised. She just said, "My hero."  
  
Michael didn't know whether to laugh, take offense -or something else.. when she said that. He couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, so he didn't comment. He noticed she looked strange still, only in so much that she looked sick or something. Well she was still.. beautiful.. had to think to himself, but she did look tired or sick.  
  
"Are you going back to class?" -Victoria.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." -Michael. Still studying her, he asked, "Are you sick?"  
  
"No. ..yes, sort of." She admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Wanna go to the nurse's station and get some aspirin or something?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't think that would help." She almost laughed.  
  
Michael looked at her, not quite knowing what to say next. He finally said, "I'm going outside I guess. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose I could." -Victoria.  
  
Michael stood up. Victoria grabbed her backpack and started to do the same when her head swam again and she sank back down, holding her aching, crazily spinning head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked, a tinge of concern entering his voice.  
  
"I have a headache and I'm dizzy, that's all." -Victoria.  
  
"Let me help you outside." -Michael.  
  
She almost said no, but after a pause, she nodded her head. She was leaned on him a bit as they walked outside. Once outside, they sat on the lawn under a shade tree.  
  
"Do you want something to drink or eat. I can go to the machine and get something." -Michael.  
  
"No, thanks. I couldn't." -Victoria.  
  
"Why not?" -Michael.  
  
"My stomach wouldn't let me." -Victoria.  
  
Michael studied her for a few long moments in silence, wondering what was wrong with her, then in a flash he remembered when Tess had been here in Roswell still, before she left. She'd been sick. She'd been pregnant. E looked at her strangely. Was she a true popular girl, a party girl too, in every sense of the word? The guys here fell all over themselves to talk to her, let alone anything else. Maybe she. ..¦  
  
"Are you pregnant?" He snapped, very frankly.  
  
She looked at him in shock before starting to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" -Michael.  
  
"Just that the question was absurd." -Victoria.  
  
"It was a perfectly legitimate question. I know that the guys like you, and- --" -Michael.  
  
She interrupted him. "---And what? And I sleep with them? Do you think I'm a tramp?" She asked, serious now.  
  
Michael had almost expected her to answer affirmatively, not get mad! "What? I didn't say that!"  
  
"Well, you'd better not have- not even think such a stupid thing!" -Victoria.  
  
"Now, I don't understand." -Michael.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend?" -Victoria.  
  
He was almost said with surprise, ~You don't?~ Instead, he said, "So?"  
  
"So? You're not getting it- must I spell it out?" Victoria said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
1 Realization dawned on him. "Are you saying, you aren't - you've never---"  
  
She stopped him. "Okay, enough of you spelling it out."  
  
Michael smiled a little now, amused at something. "If you've never --well, how can you be so adamant about your opinions on love?"  
  
"One doesn't necessarily have to do with the other. I've always felt strongly about true love. And I could never do anything like that unless I truly loved the person." Victoria answered,  
  
"But why have you felt so strong about it?" -Michael.  
  
"Because, I know the feeling -- true love that is. It is the ultimate greatness, the most beautiful thing. I've always known it - maybe forever." -Victoria.  
  
"How's that possible?" -Michael.  
  
"You're asking me?" She laughs, almost shyly.  
  
Michael looks at her. "Maybe you're more than just the beautiful, rich girl."  
  
"I would hope I was more than that, because that's not even me." Victoria answered.  
  
Surprised, Michael just looked at her, yet he knew what she said to be the truth. He had begun to see a lot of facets to Victoria Winthrop.  
  
Michael teasing, "So, you're saying you don't enjoy being Miss Victoria 'Princess' Winthrop of the $10,000 suits and limos. That's not you right?"  
  
âE?$10,000?âE? She laughs. Then she sobers and says after less than a moment of thought, "No."  
  
Surprised again, Michael didn't know what to say. Was she kidding, lying??? No, he could tell she was not.  
  
"Have you ever felt like you were far more than you seem? That you're playing a part almost -"Victoria asked, her voice almost far away in inner inspection.  
  
Michael nodded solemnly. She looked up at him, almost surprised at his affirmation. But he had nodded.  
  
"Being different, the world doesn't understand, so you don't try and let it. You just play along." -Michael.  
  
"Exactly. But who are you, *really*, Michael Guerin?" She asked, looking at him almost as if for the first time.  
  
He looked at her probing, solemn green eyes, almost getting lost in them for a second, but inwardly smacking himself. He didn't want to say these things to anyone. He couldn't especially not to her. She had no idea.  
  
"How are you different?" She asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, princess." -Michael.  
  
Victoria was almost hurt or taken aback, she didn't know which, when he had called her by that nickname, the one he used when he was being sarcastic or smart-alec. She hadn't even been this open to anyone else before.  
  
"Try me." She flashed back, almost a challenge, almost a dare-  
  
So tempted he was as he almost got pulled into her probing eyes of green. He almost answered, almost as if willed to. But he didn't. He did not answer that. He knew she wouldn't understand. Besides, he would never tell anyone else *that*. "I can't." He shakes his head. "Let's just change the damn subject, okay?"  
  
Victoria looks up as she sees some people coming out of the building in the distance. Class was over, she thought. Almost reluctantly she said, "I'd better go."  
  
"Why?" He looked at her.  
  
"Class is over." She said, with a glance in the direction of the building where some students were filing out.  
  
"I don't think you'd want this Maria Deluca to see us talking. Besides, I'm going to try to make it to my next class." -Victoria  
  
Michael helped her up. "I'll. .. See you later, I guess."  
  
She simply nods before starting off slowly across the lawn, fighting her physical weakness and the bit of daze she felt from having talked to Michael.  
  
---end of chapter 9--- 


	10. Chapter 10

~~Chapter 10~~~  
  
"Did you hear?!"Liz asks, as she walks over to one of the student lounge couches where Max already sat. Kyle and Maria, with Michael- sat across from them.  
  
"Yeah, everyone's talking about it." Max says, looking at Liz and then glancing at Michael.  
  
"Finding Mr. Woods out in that back road was terrible," Maria says.  
  
"Karl Brooks- I think his name is, he lives across from you, Michael, you know who I'm talking about?" Kyle continues, before he replies, "I only know who he is, because my dad worked with him once a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, well, what about this guy?" -Michael.  
  
"He's missing." -Kyle.  
  
They all start to comment a bit.  
  
"I think some relatives from out of state is staying there for now. Didn't you know?" -Kyle.  
  
"No." -Michael.  
  
Max looks at Michael, then says, "I think something needs to be said."  
  
"Are you sure?" Michael looks at him. "What if it's nothing after all?"  
  
"Better safe than sorry." -Max.  
  
"It seems to me as if you two know something I don't," Liz says, looking at the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Maria asks.  
  
"This doesn't have to do with anything -- I don't think, but I'm being watched and followed." Max reveals.  
  
"What?"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"When?"  
  
They all throw out questions. Michael raises his hand. "We don't know any of that. Max just thinks he's being under surveillance. And he might not be wrong."  
  
Max explained a bit and they all talked a few minutes before Max says, "Just to be safe, no one should talk to anyone about this. But besides that, none of us should be making new friends right now or talking to people we don't know." The only one who didn't know about this was Isabel, and Max would tell his sister the next chance he got.  
  
"Isn't that a little extreme?" -Michael.  
  
"Not at all." Max says. "Besides, Michael, sometimes you don't even talk to us. I know you're not going to be striking up any new acquaintances."  
  
Max was being a bit extreme, Michael thought. Well, maybe not completely. But anyway, he hadn't been talking to anyone new, except Victoria, so it didn't matter..  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
-that night-  
  
Jesse and Isabel came out of the movie theatre and walked hand-in-hand. Jesse's automobile was parked several blocks away. The night was beautiful and the temperature pleasant and bearable enough for a night walk. They chatted casually as they walked, absorbed in one another, smiling as they rounded another corner.  
  
Out of the darkness of the alley, hands tore them apart instantly. They didn't really have time to think of anything, let alone react. There must have been 6 or 7 of them who came at them. Jesse was struck on the head with something and fell to the ground. He began to sink into darkness with the sound of Isabel screaming, "Jesse!" before she was silenced, and with the image of black-clothed black-masked individuals- a myriad of shadows as they held Isabel. Black out.  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
Isabel was forced along quickly, every step taking her further away from the picture Jesse made as he lay unconscious on the ground beside the dumpster back in that alley.  
  
She forced a look behind her as she was pushed along. She would have screamed again, had hands not been clamped hard over her mouth. They forced her ahead and no longer were they in the alley. She knew she couldn't even see Jesse now if she'd been allowed to.  
  
Before she knew it, she was pushed into a dark car, with the people clothed all in black, all around her. The car sped off, but she couldn't think. Only--- ~Oh, God, Jesse.~ She said quietly, aloud to herself.  
  
Her mouth no longer held, she screamed. "What do you want with me!"  
  
No one answered. They ignored her, staring ahead.  
  
"You bastards let me go!" She screamed and started over the person on her left, trying to get to the door. She was shoved back.  
  
Isabel raised her hand to use her powers against them. Her arm was thrown aside and the force instead, busted one of the window out, shattering into a million pieces. One of them shoved a needle into her arm, right through her clothes. She was about to think it wouldn't work on *her*, but it did. She sank into oblivion---  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
[the base, outside Roswell]  
  
Adam Winthrop stood with his hands folded behind his back, looking through a large one-way visible glass observation window. Inside the white room stood several men in white lab coats standing around a very still Isabel Evans.  
  
The man named, Marsellus, approached him, walking down the hall.  
  
"Satisfactory, sir?" Marsellus asked.  
  
"Yes, quite. Your mission was a successful one." -Adam.  
  
"Anything more you require?" -Marsellus.  
  
"No, not presently. Just continue surveillance of course, on the others." Adam answered.  
  
"I am expecting a special guest, who should be arriving within a couple days. I expect him to assist me greatly." Adam says, not taking his eyes from his observation.  
  
---End of Chapter 10--- 


	11. Chapter 11

---Chapter 11---  
  
Jesse walked into his apartment the next evening.  
  
Max had begun to worry about his sister when she hadn't come home the night before last, but when she hadn't been seen by anyone today, he had come to Jesse's apartment in hopes of finding Isabel here.  
  
When Jesse switched on the light, he found Max sitting there. "Hey…Max?? What are you doing here?"  
  
Max looked at Jesse and saw a bandage on his forehead. Something had happened. He knew it. But he knew he had to play it cool, because another person didn't need to be brought into this.. if he hadn't already.  
  
"Where's Isabel? I haven't seen her lately." Jesse said, asking another question almost immediately.  
  
'What happened to you?" Max asked instead of answering.  
  
Jesse stopped for a moment and then said, "I don't know." As he touched his head lightly, lingeringly. He looked confused. "I woke up in the hospital yesterday. Somebody found me in an alley, unconscious. Seems to have been a robbery or something."  
  
"Is that what happened?" –Max.  
  
"yeah, I guess." Jesse frowned. "It is as strange as hell, though, because I can't remember what happened. The doctor said it was because of the blow to my head, but… man- all I remember is leaving the movie theatre with Isabel." Jesse looked up, just remembering a previous question he had posed.  
  
"Have you se Isabel today?" –Jesse  
  
Max was more than a little worried, now. Jesse had been attacked and Max bet it had something to do with Isabel being missing. Max studied Jesse and discerned that he honestly didn't remember anything. Therefore, Max to intended to keep him out of this further. He made up an excuse, quickly.  
  
"No, she left on a trip yesterday morning- very early." –Max.  
  
"A trip?" –Jesse.  
  
"Yes, something to with college I think. She doesn't tell me everything." –Max.  
  
"Well, how long will she be gone? She didn't even tell me anything." –Jesse.  
  
"She might have, you just can't remember." –Max.  
  
"Oh—yeah." Jesse said, turning around as he touched his still throbbing head. "Well, if you hear from her, tell her---" Jesse started to say.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be in touch with you soon," Max said, standing up and going to the door.  
  
Jesse just remembered to ask Max why he'd come. He turned back around and looked out to see Max already striding down the far end of the hall. Jesse shrugged and closed the door.  
  
  
  
[The CrashDown, Thursday Night]  
  
Max, after leaving Jesse's, had gone to assemble an emergency meeting.  
  
That night Michael, Kyle, Maria, and Liz were gathered in a booth at the closed café. Max was the last to come, and when he went over to the group after grabbing a chair to pull up to the full booth, everyone stopped their nervous small talk. They knew for Max to have called a meeting like this, it was important.  
  
'What's going on?" Michael demanded immediately. "And why isn't Isabel here?"  
  
Max looked uncomfortably at them, "That's why I called this meeting… for Isabel."  
  
"Oh my God," Maria said.  
  
Liz looked alarmed. "What's happened?"  
  
Max told them about Jesse and how Isabel hadn't returned home the night before last, how no one had seen her. When he finished talking, he looked up to see everyone staring at him, apprehensively.  
  
Liz looked scared as she said, "Max, what if someone took her…"  
  
"That's exactly what's happened." Michael slammed the table, almost causing everyone to jump. 'Those people who've been following Maxwell. They took Iz."  
  
"We don't know that, right?" –Kyle asked, looking at the two.  
  
"No." Max said.  
  
"Yes we do!" –Michael.  
  
"Calm down, Michael, we don't know who they are or why they've taken her… if they have." Max concluded.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure/ Let's play their game. They've been watching us, following us- let's do the same to them." –Michael.  
  
Everyone looked to Max for confirmation. He nods his head and they formulate some ideas, talking some more until the early hours of the morning.  
  
  
  
Victoria woke up with a start. Sitting up in bed, she looked around to see herself in the now-familiar military base room. Her 'treatment' had been ongoing for a while now. They didn't make her as sick now, but she still felt weak. She had been brought here yesterday morning- so she had not been allowed to go to school. Tomorrow was Friday- and she knew she wouldn't be going then either.  
  
She didn't know what had awakened her, but she felt the need to get out of the room. She slipped out of bed, battling a wave of dizziness at standing and walked to the door. She tested the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Peeking out, she saw the hall unguarded. She crept out barefoot and clothed in the white hospital-like gown that had become familiar to her. She wasn't sure where she was meaning to go, probably nowhere really, but she found herself in another hall.  
  
Victoria walked up to a large glass window where she was a bit surprised to see another person there, but upon closer inspection she noticed it was a girl, too, with hair a bit darker and much shorter than her own. She was still with her eyes closed.  
  
Victoria looked all around her and went to the tiny pass-encoding protected computer that locked the door. She always knew how to get into these things, but getting out was entirely different, most especially when you were guarded around the clock. As the moment neither of the was, though.  
  
She heard a tiny clicking noise- that of the door's locking system. She walked over to the door and opened it. Once inside she walked over to the girl. She noticed restraints upon her wrists and ankles.  
  
~  
  
Isabel opened her eyes, not sure why- but as the artificial light flooded her eyes, the world swam, yet gradually began to come into focus. Standing above her was a girl in white, very long slightly-wavy brown-red hair all around her. The other girl was just looking at Isabel. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe not… but she took the chance of hope and said, "Help me, please."  
  
The other girl at seeing Isabel awaken- seemed a bit startled. Isabel glanced around her, seeing no one else, but feeling a terrible pain in her stomach. "Please,…talk to me. Who are you?"  
  
The other girl just stared down at her. She seemed familiar, but… wait! An image flashed from a television screen entered Isabel's mind. Although, older- it was *her*! 'Winthrop." Isabel said to herself. "Victoria Winthrop."  
  
Isabel watched as the girl's eyes widened a fraction.  
  
"How did you know that?" Victoria asked, surprised. Looking at the other girl, she didn't know her, her name- nothing. Something speared the back of her mind, almost a spark of some kind of recognition. But no, she didn't know her. 'Who are you?"  
  
"There's no time, we gotta get out of here." –Isabel.  
  
Victoria continued to look at her. She felt sympathy for the girl wash over her. What had this girl done? Who was she? Why did Adam have her here? She wished she could… But no. She couldn't help the other girl.  
  
"Did you hear me?!" Isabel whispered, panicked. "Nothing makes sense, but help me please- we have to get out of here."  
  
"He'll never let you." –Victoria said.  
  
"Who's 'he'? Is 'he' in charge? Did he do this?" –Isabel.  
  
Isabel didn't know how she knew- but a flash of knowing came into her mind. "The senator… Adam Winthrop. HE… YOU.. Why…"  
  
"I'm sorry." Victoria said, almost a whisper. "I can't help you."  
  
Victoria backed towards the door. Just as she was close to the door, it opened and a hand gripped her arm- pulling her out of the room. She whirled around to face Adam. Next to him, was some strange man- familiar, maybe? She couldn't recall exactly. He stood in a dark suit, dark brown hair and light eyes, early 40's. A strangeness about him… And he looked at her..  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Adam snapped her attention back to him.  
  
She answered his question with a question. "Who is she, Adam? Why is she here?"  
  
"It's no concern of yours. But she know who you are, I'll warrant." Adam said. "Tell me," he demanded, albeit controlled, gripping her shoulders. 'Does she know who you are? Does she know *anything*?"  
  
Victoria looked at him a long moment and with an inaudible sigh, she admitted, "Yes."  
  
"That will not do. That will just not do at all." –Adam.  
  
"I will not have you appearing incompetent before our guest." Adam continued.  
  
Victoria glanced at the other man again, who had not taken his eyes off her, unreadably.  
  
Adam opened the door again and pushes her inside it. "FIX IT."  
  
She stood a moment inside the door, her feelings disappearing behind a wall. She took a step toward the other girl..  
  
The man watched through the small window in the door…  
  
---End of Chapter 11--- 


	12. Chapter 12

---Chapter 12---  
  
There hadn't been a moment when Victoria hadn't been guarded after the potential risk at the base. Now it was Sunday morning, and she was being escorted by Adam to the waiting car that would take her back to the mansion.  
  
She hated leaving that other girl behind, at least she thought she was still there. The girl probably couldn't handle being "caged" up and subjected to whatever they would do, like Victoria could. Victoria was used to it. But what was there to do? She couldn't help her. She couldn't even change her own situation.  
  
Before she got into the car, Adam said to her, "Think no more of this place- or anything in it."  
  
Victoria just looked at him.  
  
"You may be happy to know, that was your last treatment." -Adam.  
  
Victoria was almost shocked. Then she dared to say, "..ever?"  
  
"We'll see.", He said. "Focus your attention instead upon that young man who rescued you from your.. trial at the pub last weekend."  
  
"How did you know about that?" Victoria asked, though knowing him, she shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
"Nothing escapes me. I rather thought you knew that by now." Adam said, as he closed the door and motioned for the car to head out.  
  
She looked at him as the car pulled away from the base. What did he mean by 'focus' her attention upon Michael, she wondered. Her mind wandered from that to pondering the girl behind in the base. May she somehow get away, she thought. For she knew she, herself, could not be free of it all.  
  
It was Monday, early afternoon, and Max was seriously worried for his sister's sake. And he wasn't by himself. He knew no more about any of it - whoever took her, why, nothing -he knew nothing. It's not like he and the others hadn't tried.  
  
Michael had seen "them"- a couple of people watching him. They had followed him to the Crashdown and went inside. Max alerted Liz and Maria, but 'they' just disappeared. The table they had been sitting at where they were disguised as normal people was empty when one time they looked back over at them.  
  
There had been attempts to follow one of them who had been following Max, but they just blended in and disappeared like master escape artists or something. They were all frustrated, not the least of which was Max himself. Iz had been missing since Thursday night.  
  
Max had made a very similar excuse for his parents' sake - such as he'd given Jesse. Further, her professors at the college were sent written excuses from 'Isabel' and Jesse was going to be sent a postcard 'from Isabel' today so he wouldn't be alarmed - rather Max was going to use his abilities to create a very convincing postcard and put it in Jesse's mailbox.  
  
Anyway, nobody but the 5 of them knew Isabel was really missing and really in danger. They all 5 sat in the student lounge in a quiet, dazed sort of silence.  
  
"I'm really worried about you, Max." Liz said, as she slid closer to him on the vinyl couch, an arm on his hand, which rested on his lap.  
  
"Your son - and now Isabel missing. Please let me help you." Liz said, concern for him showing in her eyes as he turned to look at her.  
  
Max reached up and pulled a thick strand of her silky, straight hair to the back. "You are, Liz. I don't know what I would do without your support."  
  
"Well, you'll always have it, Max. Always." Liz said, as she squeezed his hand.  
  
- - -  
  
Michael glanced up at seeing Victoria pass by the lounge. On impulse, he was about to jump up and follow her. He hadn't seen her around for days. She hadn't been in school Thursday and Friday. And sometime during then and now, he'd had a thought that something had happened to her too. Seeing her pass by just then, quite naturally, with a group of devotees âE" made his thought absurd.  
  
When he looked over at Maria beside him, who sat thumbing through a magazine, he thought better of going after Victoria. He didn't want Maria to think something of it. Michael sighed and leaned back. All these quiet people - everyone around him were almost in mourning for Isabel. She was coming back! He knew it. And yet everyone around him were smothering him. SHE didn't know about any of this and and, no, he wouldn't and couldn't tell her, but somehow he could lose himself for a while when he was around Victoria. And then -maybe he just needed to pretend or something. That was a stupid thought, but Michael endured sitting there passively for another ten minutes before he leapt up, "See you later," escaping his mouth - a barely thought about message to all of them.  
  
Michael looks around and doesn't spot Victoria at first, until he see her standing against her locker with, as always, a group around her.  
  
He walks up to her and spotting him, he thinks he almost sees a hint of happiness in her eyes. Probably wasn't that. Maybe something akin to it.  
  
"I'll see you later," Victoria says to the group. After they leave, she turns around and shoves her books into her locker and sighs.  
  
"What? Getting tired of your admirers already?" -Michael.  
  
"Sometimes it just feels like they're crowding me, and I'm---" -Victoria.  
  
"smothering." Michael says.  
  
She turns to look at him. "Yes, that's it." She looks at him a moment.  
  
"Where have you been?" -Michael.  
  
"Oh, you know, nothing really- just, sick." Victoria says with a little wave of her hand.  
  
"You don't look sick." Michael says, studying her. And she didn't. Not like the last two weeks or so. . .  
  
"Well, I'm not anymore. I feel better. Can't you tell." -Victoria.  
  
"Yeah I can. You don't look like hell anymore." -Michael.  
  
"What do I look like then?" -Victoria.  
  
Michael studies her and then averts his eyes and leans against the lockers.  
  
Victoria had gotten a vibe from him since seeing him. . that something was bothering him, more than the usual feeling that something was bothering him. "What's wrong, Michael?"  
  
He finds a great fascination with the lines of the locker all of a sudden.  
  
"Nothing." -Michael.  
  
Victoria sighs, "Okay, you don't need to tell me. But I don't want you around me."  
  
"What?" Michael looks up at her quickly, a frown starting to crease his brow.  
  
"Well, I just meant I don't want you being down in the dumps and all. I have a remedy for it." Victoria says with a small smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" -Michael.  
  
"A secret place. Well, I mean it's not as if nobody's ever been there. And it's not really secret, but it's not as if it's inhabited or anything." -Victoria.  
  
"So there's this place and if I go there - it's going to make it all better." He says sarcastically, skeptically.  
  
"Yes, it's magical." -Victoria. "But it's best at night. And it's only afternoon now."  
  
"I don't care." Michael says impulsively.  
  
Victoria steps back, surprised. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I want to get out of here." -Michael.  
  
"Okay." Victoria says quietly, still surprised. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I said I don't care. Let's just go. Now." -Michael.  
  
"Who's driving?" -Victoria.  
  
"Hey, no one but me is in control of my bike." -Michael.  
  
Victoria rolls her eyes. Michael starts off, striding across the hall. He looks back at her.  
  
Victoria only hesitates a moment longer, then catches up to him.  
  
As they speed off on the motorcycle, Max, Maria, and Liz see them leaving.  
  
---End of Chapter 12--- 


	13. Chapter 13

[* He spends his nights in California, watching  
  
The stars on the big screen  
  
Then he lies awake and he wonders, why  
  
Can't that be me  
  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these  
  
Good intentions  
  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
  
Mention right now  
  
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
  
Up with a little smile at me and he says  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
  
Give anything  
  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
  
If I could be like that, what would I do  
  
What would I do  
  
Now in dreams we run  
  
She spends her days up in the north park,  
  
Watching the people as they pass  
  
And all she wants is just a little piece of  
  
This dream, is that too much to ask  
  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
  
Quiet little street  
  
All she wants is just that something to  
  
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
  
I'm falling into this, in dreams  
  
We run away*]  
  
---Chapter 13---  
  
"So now what?" Michael calls back to Victoria as he drives.  
  
"So now--- let's hit that." Victoria points to a road that goes around Roswell, heading to the state road.  
  
Michael does as she says. He drives for a while, then turns back to her. "So where are we going anyway? There's nothing out here, but---  
  
"-desert. Exactly." Victoria says.  
  
"And this is where your magic place is?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes." Victoria says. She directs him now and then.  
  
They were outside of Roswell now, where the desert seemed to go on forever. It was October and in the afternoon- heading towards evening, so it was not unbearably hot.  
  
Victoria directs Michael to drive into the desert now. "Okay. Slow down. See those twin rocks?" Victoria says.  
  
Michael looks around. "yeah. If he wasn't mistaken and he's sure he wasn't - HIS - Max, Isabel and his place wasn't so very far from here. He felt a bit apprehensive being out here with her. But it wasn't like he was showing her that place. She was showing him some place.  
  
They drive over to the huge twin rocks. Up close they looked to be leaning on one another precariously. Stopping the motorcycle, Michael looked up at them.  
  
Victoria looked at Michael looking at them. "Don't worry. They won't fall."  
  
"Yeah, you never know." -Michael.  
  
She laughed, "Well, I am quite certain they will not. You see they have each other to lean on. As long as they have that, neither will ever fall."  
  
Michael looked at her askance. "Seems like you have more reasoning behind that then what you say."  
  
"Yes, I do. I've had many hours to think on different things." -Victoria.  
  
"Out here?" -Michael.  
  
Victoria points to the north-east. "Far over there, a few miles away- there's a military base."  
  
"THE base?" -Michael.  
  
"What do you mean?" -Victoria.  
  
"It's kinda famous." -Michael.  
  
"Oh." -Victoria.  
  
"Have you ever been in that place?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes --- actually." -Victoria.  
  
"How did you ever manage that?" -Michael.  
  
"My father, remember?" -Victoria.  
  
Michael nods. Victoria goes on, "Well, he takes me with him sometimes. I escape sometimes and wander out her for hours under the night sky."  
  
"Escape?" -Michael.  
  
"..A figure of speech. Figuratively, I escape that is. Out here, it can be an escape . . . for a while." -Victoria.  
  
"I know, but you always have to go back to reality." -Michael.  
  
Victoria looks at him. "You've come out here before?"  
  
"Well, not here -- but the desert, yeah." -Michael.  
  
"Hmm." -Victoria.  
  
"What's the 'hmm' for?" -Michael.  
  
"Just you don't seem to be the type to revel in nature." -Victoria.  
  
"See, you wouldn't know." -Michael says, looking away.  
  
"I said you didn't really *seem* like that. But I know you are." -Victoria.  
  
"You wouldn't know much about me. You couldn't" -Michael.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I'd bet you that I know more than you think." -Victoria.  
  
"Like what?" -Michael.  
  
"Like you're not what you seem. You play a part too, so to say. You appreciate nature and are a deep thinker, you just don't want anyone to know that." -Victoria.  
  
"Anything else?" Michael says, but without commenting.  
  
"..plenty." Victoria continues, "You are stubborn, infuriating, impulsive, arrogant ---"  
  
Michael groans. "I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Victoria laughs, but continues undeterred. "You are soft and vulnerable."  
  
"Hey, that's ridiculous." -Michael.  
  
"Why is that?" -Victoria.  
  
"That' not me!" -Michael.  
  
"Yeah it is and far more, I think. You just hide everything behind a suit of armor- whether that armor be anger or arrogance." -Victoria.  
  
Michael was uncomfortable at her assessment. Could she tell all that by looking at him? How? No one else could. If she could go that deep- could she see 'green skin and antennaes' below that? A joke inwardly, but it wasn't really funny. He inwardly snorted at the 'soft' bit.  
  
They sat a while in silence, small talk here and there, quiet observation at other times. They sat under the rocks, leaning against one corner of one of them.  
  
"So -"Michael finally says, "What are you hiding behind your "rich girl", "princess", "smart alec"- armor?" -Michael.  
  
Victoria looks at him, surprised. She avoids the question. "I think I was the one to use 'smart alec' in reference to you once, not to me."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." -Michael.  
  
"Oh, what was the question again?" -Victoria.  
  
"What do you hide?" -Michael.  
  
Victoria looks off at the far horizon where she sees the red of the sunset for miles and miles. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Michael says. "But I think there's a lot more than meets the eye."  
  
Silence ensues, again. Michael says then, "What ever happened to your mom?"  
  
"What?" Victoria looks over at him, finally.  
  
"Your mom. You said once that you didn't have one." -Michael.  
  
"I never had one." -Victoria.  
  
"Once you had to have or you wouldn't be here." -Michael.  
  
"Well- I guess. Yes. Of course. I just never thought about it. I mean -it's never talked about." -Victoria.  
  
"Too painful for your dad?" -Michael.  
  
"Oh nothing like that. I'm adopted." -Victoria.  
  
"What . . .I didn't know---" -Michael.  
  
Victoria shrugs. "I never knew my real parents. And my father -- well, he's not sentimental. He's all business. I had tutors growing up. Pretty lonely, but you get used to it."  
  
Michael looks at her, seriously. "Hey, I'm sorry."  
  
She shrugs a bit again, "You never really miss what you've never had."  
  
"I do." Michael says.  
  
Victoria turns to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I never knew my --- parents, either. I was in and out of foster homes. My foster dad was far from.. sentimental too, *very* far. "-Michael.  
  
She looks at him, a flash of understanding. "He hurt you, didn't he." She says quietly.  
  
Now it was Michael's turn to shrug, looking away. "You know beatings- that sort, they go away, the - pain, that is. Doesn't matter."  
  
".. . But what lies underneath and what is left behind doesn't go away so easily." -Victoria.  
  
There was more silence, before Victoria asks, "Did you have any siblings?"  
  
"Well, sort of. Maxwell Evans and his sister are the closest thing I have to it. But -" Michael sighs, "Isabel's in trouble."  
  
"Isabel?" -Victoria.  
  
"Max's sister." -Michael.  
  
"Oh. I've seen this Max Evans, but I don't think I've seen his sister." -Victoria.  
  
"She goes to the college. Graduated early." -Michael.  
  
Victoria nods. "What happened - you said she's in trouble."  
  
Michael looks at her, "Oh, never mind. It's our problem."  
  
"I won't say anything to anyone." Victoria says. "...Is she pregnant?"  
  
He looks back at her. "No, nothing like that. She' ----- missing."  
  
A sinking feeling enters Victoria's mind when she hears his words. She forces her voice to stay calm, normal. "What is she like?"  
  
"A little bit like you. Hair's darker, dark eyes, about your 'build' and height, I think. She's called an ice princess- or was," Michael almost smiles at that. "But she's not really like that."  
  
"I guess she has armor too." Victoria says calmly, controlled- but her mind was spinning.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we all do." -Michael.  
  
Victoria barely hears his words as she is remembering the girl at the base. Michael's friend. Hardly 3 miles away, just across the desert. This was one of the things that was bothering him. She somehow didn't like him distressed. Perhaps she could take that distress away. She could- -- God, no - she couldn't tell him. It wasn't permitted. Besides, even more so, Adam would-- She didn't want to think what Adam might do to Michael if he ran to go rescue his friend. She wanted to tell him, but she forced herself to stay perfectly composed, initiating small talk here and there, interspersed again with thoughtful silence. They shared the lunch Victoria had in her backpack, which had been meant for her school lunch. Michael scoffed at the fancy bottled water and packaging of the meal.  
  
They both sat staring in thought at the vast, beautiful sky that seemed to stretch on so endlessly.  
  
"That's where the magic lies." Victoria says quietly, in awe as always, as she stared at the night sky.  
  
Michael looks over to her a long moment, as she sat cast with her head to the heavens, her long hair trailing the ground, her face awash in moonlight.  
  
He almost hated to break that quiet, peaceful moment, but he says, "..It's getting later. Do you have a way back to Las Cruces?"  
  
Victoria looks over at him. :"Oh yes, I guess we should be going. And no, I don't have a ride, but ---"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Michael says, standing up. "I can take you home."  
  
"But it's far." -Victoria.  
  
Michael shrugs.  
  
"Okay, then." -Victoria.  
  
"Let's hit the road." -Michael.  
  
They drove quickly for a long while in silence. Every mile Victoria became more and more tired. She was still not 100% from the 'treatments' and it was late now, plus she felt almost emotionally overwhelmed from being around Michael. Why did that always happen? She fought it for miles and miles, but she just had to rest her eyes - and - it wouldn't really hurt if she just put her head- - -  
  
Michael stiffened at the first feel of Victoria as she lied her head against his back, leaning into him. She wasn't really thinking, she was just tired- he thought. After a few long moments, he put her arms around him, holding them a bit against him in one hand as he drove, because he could tell she was already asleep. There was no need for her to fall off and get landed in the hospital. He'd never met him, but he bet this Winthrop guy would have his head if that occurred. Michael drove on.  
  
"Hey- Vic---" Victoria awoke to the sound of Michael's voice. She raised her head and saw that they were still driving, but they were in town and not in Roswell.  
  
"Las Cruces?" Victoria asks.  
  
"Yeah, we're here. Tell me where your place is." -Michael.  
  
Victoria directed him and they rode for a while longer. On almost the outskirts of the city, Victoria told him to stop a few blocks up ahead. Michael pulled to a stop in front of an enormous 3-story, white stone mansion set far back in the distance, behind an extremely tall iron fence. Stopped in front of the security entrance, Michael said, "This is where you live?"  
  
"Yes." -Victoria.  
  
"I knew you were rich, but I didn't imagine this." -Michael.  
  
"Yes, well, you should see the inside." "But," she quickly continues, "I'd better get inside." She slid off the motorcycle.  
  
"I owe you one." -Victoria.  
  
"Maybe I'll call it in sometime, too." -Michael.  
  
"You do that." Victoria said seriously. She started to turn, but stopped when Michael said, "Hey, thanks."  
  
She turned back and looked at him. "For?"  
  
"It worked for a while -- what you meant to do." -Michael.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad. Has reality forced you back yet, though- as you said it always must do?"  
  
"Not yet." -Michael.  
  
The gates opened at Victoria's command into the security monitor. Michael left when she was inside the gates.  
  
He drove, real tired himself by the time he got back to Roswell.  
  
[Roswell, Michael's Apartment]  
  
Maria was pacing back and forth, alternately cursing Michael and hoping he was safe.  
  
When Michael walked into his apartment - reality in the form of Maria, hit him. Literally.  
  
"Maria!" -Michael.  
  
"You bastard, I thought you'd been kidnapped like Isabel!" -Maria.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" -Michael.  
  
"Max, Liz, and I saw you leave with that girl." -Maria.  
  
"We didn't do anything Maria." -Michael  
  
"It's 2 o'clock in the friggin' morning, Michael, and you're telling me you didn't DO anything?!!" Maria railed. "Do you realize I've been here for HOURS worried about you. I thought you could have been kidnapped or WORSE - and then you just finally show."  
  
"You'd rather I have been in danger?" -Michael.  
  
"Well - maybe! At least I would have known you weren't cheating on me! Is that what you are doing, Michael?!" Maria continued, not giving him a chance to get a word in.  
  
"You and that- you and *her*?! How long - - -Maria.  
  
"What?" -Michael.  
  
"How - long- have - you - been -sleeping - with -her?" Maria demanded, very slowly, as if he couldn't understand her words.  
  
"Stop, Maria. Just stop. It's not like that! Not like that at all!" Michael continued, "Look, I needed to get away from it all. Everyone is acting as if Isabel's already dead and not coming back."  
  
"Maybe she isn't." Maria said, but she almost regretted it as soon as she said it.  
  
"Don't ever say that again! She IS coming back." Michael said, and then, "She is." He said, quieter.  
  
"You're still not explaining why you were with HER." -Maria.  
  
"I told you, I needed to get away from it all - - - and Isabel's 'mourners." -Michael.  
  
"Assuming that was the case, why with her, huh?" Maria asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"We have things in common." -Michael.  
  
"Like what?" Maria asked. "She's a rich little tramp, Michael."  
  
"You don't know her." - Michael.  
  
"And you do?" Maria shot back.  
  
"Yeah. . . I think I do." -Michael.  
  
He continued, "We went to the desert, talked, I drove her home to Las Cruces -and that's it."  
  
"You took here *there*." -Maria gasped.  
  
"No. Of course I didn't take her there." -Michael.  
  
"Michael," Maria sighed. "Tell me the truth. Have you and this girl slept together?"  
  
"I told you no!" -Michael.  
  
"Kissed?" -Maria.  
  
"No Maria." -Michael.  
  
"Held hands?" -Maria.  
  
"No." Michael said. They hadn't held hands really, well anyway - it wasn't like *that* or anything.  
  
"Look Maria, you're my girlfriend okay. She's not. She's .. a friend. That's all. Stop giving me the 3rd degree." -Michael.  
  
Maria stopped, she stood studying Michael. Finding him to be telling the truth, she said, "Okay, fine. I'm going home- to bed."  
  
Michael rubbed his eyes wearily, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Maria nodded. Before she went out the door, she called back, "By the way, I'm glad you weren't -kidnapped or anything."  
  
---End of Chapter 13---  
  
I took a walk around the world to  
  
ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
in the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float to the dark  
  
side of the moon  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah  
  
.  
  
I watched the world float to the  
  
dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be something  
  
to do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
.  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
there holdin' my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might  
  
.  
  
You called me strong, you called me weak  
  
but still your secrets I will keep  
  
I'll keep you by my side with  
  
my superhuman might 


	14. Chapter 14

---Chapter 14---  
  
The next day at school, Maria rarely left Michael's side, except for different classes. Michael knew what she was doing and at first he was slightly amused. But when Victoria crossed their path for the third time that day and Maria shot her a glare again- Michael had enough.  
  
"Maria, would you just stop?" -Michael.  
  
"Stop . . .what? Standing by my boyfriend. Is that a crime?" -Maria.  
  
"That's not what you're doing and you know it." -Michael.  
  
"Alright. I'll be honest. I don't want you near that little---" -Maria.  
  
"Maria. You know that's not fair! It's completely innocent. Aside from that .. are you going to tell me you don't hang with other guys?" -Michael.  
  
"Well. I . . .You know I do." -Maria.  
  
"-And," Michael continued. "Ypu've been too busy for me to even talk to you, lately. You're distant, and---"  
  
"Excuse me for enjoying music and *excuse me* for focusing on my future career. Yeah there are other guys, but-" Maria continued, "I don't stay out with them until 2 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Okay. So the bottom line?" -Michael.  
  
"The bottom line is - I want you to stay away from her." -Maria.  
  
He didn't have time to reply, because the second bell rang, signaling the next class.  
  
"See you." Michael called back, without looking, back at Maria. Michael walked into Lit. class and took an available seat next to Victoria near the front of the class. Victoria looked over at him.  
  
"Wow. You're no longer sitting on the other side of the room, in the back. I'm impressed." -Victoria.  
  
Michael looked up at her. "Don't be. I just felt like sitting up here today."  
  
"O-kay." Victoria smiled.  
  
"I saw the death rays Maria was shooting at me today. What's going on?" -Victoria.  
  
"Yeah- uh, apparently she saw us drive off together yesterday and she was pissed." -Michael.  
  
"You had a fight?" -Victoria.  
  
"When I got in late last night, she was in my apartment waiting for me. Let's just say she *wasn't* happy." -Michael.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michael. But we didn't do anything wrong." -Victoria.  
  
"I know. But that's not what she thought. She doesn't want me near you." -Michael.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't then." -Victoria.  
  
Class started and they couldn't talk further, but in the midst of Mrs. Danielson reading from 'A Doll's House', Michael passed Victoria a note.  
  
She opened it and it read: "What's going on this week?"  
  
She wrote back: "If you mean, if we're going to do something again or something- I don't think that's a good idea. Didn't you just say Maria didn't want you around me."  
  
He wrote back: "So? It's harmless."  
  
Victoria thought a moment. Her life was never harmless. She wrote back: "I don't want you to be unhappy."  
  
He wrote again: "That's the thing. I won't be. Besides, don't make me call on 'the favor' "  
  
Victoria looks over at him and he was watching her. After a moment, she nodded her assent and mouthed "okay".  
  
After class, Michael waited behind- for the first time not dashing out of class. "Are you - -can you stay at school later?"  
  
She looks at him. "Yes, I guess. Why? What did you have in mind?"  
  
"There's a test tomorrow, we could - -" -Michael.  
  
"Study?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
He said, "Yeah, something like that." He waited for her to laugh or say he wasn't the type, but she didn't. She only nodded.  
  
"Well, meet me in the library in half an hour." -Michael.  
  
He then dashed out of the now empty classroom.  
  
Victoria sat at a back table in the library about 15 minutes later. She saw when Michael came in.  
  
"It didn't take as long as I thought." Michael said as he put his books down and sat down across from her.  
  
"What didn't?" -Victoria.  
  
"I went to find Maria and see if she had anything planned or anything. Of course not. She told me she was going over to some person's house where a little group of amateur singers and poets meet. She never has time to do anything anymore. I don't think we ever really did much anyway." -Michael said.  
  
"Well, are you ready to hit the books?" Victoria smiled, changing the subject as Michael seemed agitated.  
  
They actually studied for several hours, mostly serious. Michael was pretty good at understanding literature, although she wasn't really surprised for some reason. At about 4:20 pm they stopped.  
  
"I have something else besides literature for you to ponder." -Victoria.  
  
"What would that be?" Michael asked, leaning up.  
  
"My father is throwing an annual Halloween ball this Saturday at the mansion. No one will be admitted unless they are in masquerade." -Victoria.  
  
Michael looked at her. "Are you inviting me?"  
  
"Do you want to come?" She asked.  
  
"The masquerade part would leave me out even if I wanted to go." -Michael.  
  
"You don't have a costume?" -Victoria.  
  
Michael scoffed. "Nope."  
  
"If you had one would you go?" -Victoria.  
  
"Maybe.. .Who else is invited?" -Michael.  
  
"A bunch of my father's associates, officials, and so on." -Victoria.  
  
"Anyone from Roswell?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes. The mayor, some officials too, I think.." -Victoria.  
  
"No one from school?" -Michael.  
  
"I don't know yet. I haven't discussed it with him, so I don't know the official list. Probably not though, unless I invite them." -Victoria.  
  
"You can invite who you want?" -Michael.  
  
"Yes." Victoria said, then, "Do you want my number?"  
  
"Phone?" -Michael.  
  
"Cell." Victoria said. She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. She then called her driver on her cell, telling him to be at the school in 10 minutes because she was ready.  
  
"I'm going to be pretty busy this week helping with the preparations and everything, but I'll see you in class." -Victoria.  
  
"Too busy to talk?" -Michael.  
  
"You want to talk?" -Victoria.  
  
"I don't know. I may feel the need sometime." -Michael.  
  
Victoria looked at him a moment. "You never have to ask. Just - - whenever you want or need to, I'll be around."  
  
Michael took her offer and he listened to her and nodded seriously.  
  
Victoria stood up. "I'll see you in class."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." -Michael said.  
  
He watched her walk out of the library. She passed Max as she was going out and he was coming in.  
  
---end of chapter 14--- 


	15. Chapter 15

---Chapter 15---  
  
Max watched as Victoria passed, then he headed over to Michael.  
  
"Have you been with her?" -Max.  
  
Michael groaned. "We didn't do anything. What's it to you anyway?" -Michael  
  
"It's dangerous to associate with people we don't know. You know that! Anyone could be connected with .. with whoever took Isabel." Max said in a lowered voice.  
  
"Maxwell, do you honestly think she has something to do with it?" Michael said, sarcastically.  
  
Max sighed, "Probably not. But we can never be sure about anybody we don't know."  
  
"I know her." -Michael.  
  
"How much?" -Max.  
  
"None of your damn business." -Michael.  
  
"You know it is my business. Stay away from her. From everyone that's not our friends." -Max.  
  
"Who said she wasn't?" -Michael.  
  
"She's not mine." -Max.  
  
"So?" -Michael.  
  
"So. Stay away from her." -Max.  
  
"What's with you and Maria?" Michael said, then continued, "She told me the same thing."  
  
"She's right, Michael." -Max.  
  
Michael started to say something back but Max said, "I just don't want anymore trouble. We don't need it."  
  
"Okay, Max., I agree. But she has nothing to do with anything." Michael said as he stood up and started out.  
  
"Michael---"Max warned, but Michael waved a hand and kept going.  
  
At the mansion Wednesday night, Victoria was looking at the long official guest list for the masquerade ball on Halloween night. She spotted Michael's name on it, and yet she hadn't even consulted Adam about inviting anyone. She turned around when she heard Adam come into the parlor.  
  
"I was going to invite someone, but I see their name is already listed." -Victoria.  
  
"Yes, well, I thought you would want to invite Mr. Guerin. Besides, I may personally like to thank him for rescuing my ""daughter" that night several weeks ago." -Adam W.  
  
Victoria looked at him. She knew it wasn't that simple.  
  
Later, that night - a package arrived for her. She had been anticipating it, so she opened it as soon as her maid, Marie Clara, had brought it in. She looked at the contents of the box and smiled in approval at the costume inside.  
  
"Marie," She called to her maid who was tidying up Victoria's rooms.  
  
"Yes, miss." Her maid said as she hurried over. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can make sure this package is sent to Michael Guerin Friday night. Make sure it is delivered into his hands." -Victoria.  
  
Victoria got up and wrote a short note and put it in the box before closing it back up. She then handed it to her maid, along with the address of the apartment it was to be sent to.  
  
Victoria didn't see Michael much for the rest of the week, except in class. She found out he had made a 98 on the test that they'd studied for . . . something which had surprised him.  
  
She hadn't mentioned the ball to him again and he was probably wondering why she hadn't. But she knew that he would be getting her package this evening. Whether he'd show at the ball the following night, she didn't know.  
  
Walking into the mansion Friday afternoon - she found the place in a mass of preparations. The mansion was being transformed into an elaborate haunted palace of sorts. Several dozen hired help were already in the midst of doing so. The decorating and planning had been all week, but today was the busiest.  
  
Upon entering, Marie -her maid, hurried to her. Your costume is finished, Miss Winthrop. It arrived earlier today.  
  
"Thank you, Marie." -Victoria.  
  
When Max was finally able to track his 'watchers, he ended up going all the way to Las Cruces, but then he lost them. What was significant about Las Cruces, lately?  
  
And he recalled that the new girl, the one Michael had been seen with- her and her father had moved to Las Cruces less than 2 months ago. Maybe it was a coincidence, but it seemed strange that nothing was going on until the new girl's arrival. Did the former senator and his daughter's arrival have something to do with him and his friends being followed, Jesse being injured, and Isabel missing? He didn't know for sure. But he had to try to follow that lead. It's all he had and he was desperate. He also knew that he couldn't go to Michael with his possible suspicions, so when Max returned to Roswell - he went straight to the Crashdown Cafe and employed Liz's help. He knew of the ball that the ex-senator was having. It had been publicized and Roswell High had been abuzz with it all week, although he knew it was hard to get an invitation. But.. not if he made one for himself and Liz.  
  
Meanwhile, Maria was itching to get in as well. She was determined she'd go the next night. The problem was, she wasn't invited and she sure wasn't going to ask Victoria if she could come.  
  
She'd asked Michael what he was doing Saturday night. He said he was going to work over time. She had just started to pull away in her car when she saw a messenger arrive with a package for him. It didn't seem important to her, so she didn't think anything of it.  
  
She had gathered from Michael that he wasn't going - whether he had been invited or not, she didn't know, but he'd said he didn't want to go to anything like that. So she concluded that he wasn't going. She wanted to go with him, but at the same time it was a good thing he wasn't going to be around *Victoria*. If she wanted to go, she had to ask someone else.  
  
An hour later, she was back home after having gotten Kyle to agree to go with her. He thought it was better than nothing on a Saturday night when he had no date, besides he thought he might meet a hot debutante or something..  
  
When the messenger arrived, leaving the package, Michael took it and closed the door. He sat it down on the couch and opened the lid.  
  
A note sat on top. He opened it and it read:  
  
"Wear this. I dare you. Saturday at 7."  
  
It was signed, Victoria.  
  
Michael knew it had to be a costume, then. He set the note aside and looked in the box. Unbelievable. She didn't, he thought. Wear this? He looked at the expensive costume. What the hell, he thought.  
  
It was a masquerade and it wasn't like anyone else that he knew was going to be there. Even if there was, no one would recognize him in *this*. 


	16. Chapter 16

---Chapter 16---  
  
[the next night]  
  
In Liz's room the next evening- she was busy putting the finishing touches on her and Max's costumes. Max was wearing a long dark blue robe such as Kings were apt to wear in the early middle ages. Liz had borrowed both their costumes from a history professor at the community college where Isabel attended. They were both pretty authentic. Hers was a long lavender dress such as ladies of the court wore long ago.  
  
Max set a gold metal circlet on her head. He smiled as he looked at the picture she made.  
  
"You like it?" Liz asked him, knowing well, he liked how it looked on her.  
  
"You're always beautiful, Liz." -Max.  
  
They shared a moment before Liz said, "Well, let's get *you* finished."  
  
Liz put a gold metal crown on Max's head.  
  
She turned him to the mirror. Behind him, Liz was astonished at how royal he looked. "Wow, Max. You look ---"  
  
"Like a king?" Max smiles, ruefully. And then,  
  
"Which king am I supposed to be in this costume?" -Max.  
  
Liz said, "I donâE't know " the professor said it was a young king Arthur look or something like that."?  
  
"Are you Guinevere?" Max smiled.  
  
"No," She said. "This isn't a queen's costume, Max."  
  
"Well, what is it then?" -Max.  
  
"A lady's dress." -Liz.  
  
"Just a lady?" -Max.  
  
"Yes." -Liz.  
  
"I think you should be queen." -Max.  
  
Liz smiled. "Alright, enough joking. We should probably be going if we want to get to Las Cruces in time."  
  
"I wasn't joking." Max started to say, but Liz was ushering him out of her room, their masks in her hands.  
  
- -  
  
Maria arrived at Kyle's. She had gotten her costume at the last minute at a party supply and costume store. It wasn't the greatest, but it wasn't cheesy.  
  
She stepped out of her car, walked to Kyle's door and knocked. After a minute, he opened the door.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Maria asked, upon seeing him.  
  
"A roman soldier. That and Barney was the only thing left when I got to the store an hour ago." -Kyle.  
  
"I told you to go earlier." She continued, surveying him. "But it's okay. You look good enough. At least the costume wasn't fakey plastic."  
  
Kyle looked at her. She wore a greek goddess costume, with the green laurel leaf in her hair and the cream colored dress with a metal leaf arm band. Her hair was curled and fastened on top of her head.  
  
"Thanks. You look fine too." -Kyle.  
  
"I got the masks." -Maria.  
  
She tossed him a brown leather-looking one and she had a gold feathered one.  
  
"So, why are we going again?" -Kyle.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Let's go."  
  
- -  
  
Victoria stood in front of the floor-length mirror in her room. She surveyed her long full gown which just touched the floor in front and trailed behind in the back. The gown was purely white in color, with gold embroidered hems and accents. A diamond necklace clothed her throat and accented the low-cut tight bodice section.  
  
The sleeves were long and came to a point on the hand. She didn't know what sort of designs were at the hems, she didn't recognize them. Her long hair was wavier tonight and held up with a couple combs.  
  
Seeing another reflection behind her, she turns around with a start to find that man "the guest" who was with Adam at the base. He was in costumed as well, but he hadn't put his mask on yet. He looked like some pseudo-soldier or something. She didn't recognize the time period, if there was one for it, maybe it was just a fantasy costume, she thought..  
  
"You didn't put on the finishing touches." -the man.  
  
"What?" -Victoria.  
  
He went over to her bed where a box lay. He opened it and produced a bejeweled crown and carried it to her.  
  
"What am I supposed to be?" -Victoria.  
  
"Who? You mean." -the man said.  
  
She looked at him, puzzled around him.  
  
"Queen." He said and raised the crown to put it on her head. She takes it from him and sets it on her head herself.  
  
"Do you like the image you present?" he asked as he stood behind her in the mirror.  
  
"You mean - do I like my costume?" Victoria says, then continues, "Yes, but I wonder why Adam chose this costume for me."  
  
"He did not." -the man.  
  
"What do you mean?" -Victoria.  
  
"I did." -the man.  
  
Victoria frowned slightly. "I don't understand."  
  
"No you do not." He said, and continued, "But it doesn't matter now.. Are you pleased with my costume designs?"  
  
"Yes." Victoria said, almost haltingly. She didn't know what she was supposed to say or not, so she said. "thank you."  
  
He inclined his head and just like that he left.  
  
She didn't understand that man. Something about him set her off-balance, mentally - if only for a few moments. Victoria turned and left her room, not forgetting to don her gold metal mask.  
  
She encountered Adam in the hallway. Although he wore an exquisite costume, in full Julius Caesar regalia, she recognized him.  
  
He stopped and surveyed her fully.  
  
He nodded his approval and without a word, he took off down the hall in the other direction.  
  
- -  
  
When Michael pulled up to the security gates - he found them opened and guards were ushering cars in, directing them. Michael on his motorcycle, was stopped by a valet who he had to give his keys to âE" so the valet could park it. He put on his mask and went up to the doors where two guards stood on either sides of the double doors.  
  
There were a few people who were waiting to go in, making up a line. When Michael was next, he handed the invitation and found no difficulty getting in at all, not even a strange look.  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped inside the mansion. He was directed to the second floor ballroom. Before entering he experienced a moment of hesitation. He almost felt uncomfortable. What was Victoria thinking, giving him a costume like this to wear?  
  
Michael could see himself in one of the floor-length mirrors of the entranceway to the ballroom. He was clothed in black, head to toe. Even his long cape was black . . satin? He didnâ't know what any of it was made of, but he looked so different. A sword was part of the costume, belted at his waist. What was he supposed to be? He thought "soldier". But that would have been too much of a coincidence. Michael steeled himself and entered the ballroom. . .  
  
---end of chapter 16--- 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all who've read and/or commented on this work of mine so far. It has been quite a while since I got the chance to post some more, but here it is. I have more than a few chapters already written- just waiting for me to post them when I can. I have decided to kind of hurry along the halloween part, more so than I was going to. It's just that I don't want to get stuck anymore on the scenario, because there is way too much more ahead. Keep reading!  
  
TC ,janine  
  
+++++++++++  
  
---Chapter 17---  
  
About an hour after Michael had arrived, Max and Liz walked through the entrance doors. They felt a moment of apprehension when they had stopped at the security, but there had been no problems with their fake, but very- convincing invitations.  
  
Max and Liz had been in awe of their surroundings since before they'd stepped inside, but once inside, it was amazing. The whole place was dimly lit and decorated in macabre brilliance. There was even a romantic air to the dark brilliance. There was even a romantic air to the dark beauty. They looked around but noticed no one familiar and no one recognized them. This was not surprising since everyone wore costumes and masks, plus the guests were most likely only people they had never met.  
  
The pair walked into the ballroom by way of a grand staircase leading down into it. The massive floor of the room lay before them. The marble floor, combined with the chandeliers and candles, dark décor and the French doors that appeared to lead out to a balcony- made everything shady and mysterious.  
  
They walked about the edges of the crowd, looking around - being inconspicuous.  
  
"What do we do?" -Liz.  
  
"We wait. I don't know, but I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight. Let's just wait and see." -Max.  
  
A waiter in a harlequin costume came bearing a tray of champagne towards them. Max took one for him and Liz.  
  
++++++++  
  
Victoria walked on the balcony. Far below, the courtyard lay. Outside stone steps led down to the ground from this large second floor balcony. She had not made her entrance by the staircase- instead she had walked in from a connecting door and looked around for Michael. She hadn't spotted him so she'd come out here.  
  
Victoria wandered to the opened balcony doors and glanced inside at the crowded ballroom. A myriad of colors and costumes danced before her eyes.  
  
A bright shadow caught her attention at once. Michael. If she hadn't been the one to send him the costume - perhaps she wouldn't have recognized him. Head to toe black, a black mask - and that glorious wavy hair of his falling past the top of his shoulders.  
  
She moved inside towards him. He had no idea it was her. She wordlessly grabbed his hand before any protest could be given and walked onto the center of the floor, which was crowded with dancing people elaborately costumed.  
  
Her hand lay lightly in his still- until he stepped closer and began dancing with her.  
  
"Who are you?" -Michael.  
  
"What would the fun be in knowing? Illusion is grand." -Victoria said in a pleasantly disguised voice.  
  
Silence from him.  
  
They danced closer for unguarded moments - closer than they'd ever been. When some of the people around them stopped dancing, Victoria withdrew and blended into the crowd.  
  
Michael cursed. "Where did she go?" He wandered aloud, looking around.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Maria stood on the other side of the room. She'd made Kyle dance with her, but now he was off somewhere . probably looking for a pretty available girl. She was about to accept a dance offer from a guy, but she declined when she spotted. Liz. Costumed, yes. But it had to be her best friend- and the guy with her was most likely Max. Maria walked over to them.  
  
"How original, Max." Maria said as she noticed the costume he wore.  
  
"Maria?!" Liz said, looking at her closely.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Maria said, but she was looking at Max with a slight frown. He was looking off in the distance behind them.  
  
"Earth to Max." Maria said. Liz touched his shoulder and he turned. "Who did you see, Max?" Liz asked him.  
  
"I don't know for sure. But either I'm seeing things or there's more than one person wearing a gray cloak." -Max.  
  
"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Liz asked him.  
  
"I do." Max said with a frown. "And it could be 'them'."  
  
Maria started to say something, when Max just remembered she was there. "How did you get in?"  
  
"With Kyle. Kyle said we were invited by Victoria. How lame! But - no one questioned it. Or at least we haven't been thrown out." -Maria.  
  
"Well, where is Kyle?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria looked around. "Somewhere around here."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Victoria had a hand to her chest. My God, but it was a good thing the music ended or she may have never stopped dancing with Michael Guerin. Of course he didn't know it was her, but she knew it was him. Her head had begun to spin at the end, almost as if she were about to lose control of herself.  
  
When she felt a touch on her arm, whirling around she almost thought it was Michael, but she saw quickly that it was not.  
  
"Victoria Winthrop, isn't it?" Kyle said, looking at her.  
  
"What?" Victoria said in a lowered voice. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I've noticed you before. I guess I guessed. Besides I don't forget shapes." -Kyle.  
  
"Who are you?" -Victoria.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kyle Valenti." He held out his hand. She took it and shook his hand.  
  
"Listen, Kyle, this is supposed to be a masquerade - so pretend you don't know who I am." -Victoria.  
  
"Okay, fair enough. Well, it will be fair enough. if you dance with me." -Kyle.  
  
She hesitated only a moment then said, "Sure," and let him lead her to the dance floor.  
  
---End of Chapter 17--- 


	18. Chapter 18

---Chapter 18---  
  
While Kyle and Victoria danced, Michael came up to them and grabbed Victoria's hand - although not actually rough, and walked her a little ways away.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to skip out in the middle of a dance?" -Michael.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to interrupt when a girl's dancing with someone else." -Victoria.  
  
"So we're even." -Michael said and pulled her to him for a dance.  
  
The people all seemed to fade away as they danced. A sinking feeling overcame Victoria and then the people all came into focus again. Except the music. was that music? So beautiful - but -well, it didn't matter. It was so right. contentment assailed her. She glimpsed a fraction of her gown and it was green. What? How? But - she couldn't think, because she was being pulled away.  
  
Michael's face loomed before her as she was pulled away - the scene swam again and she was being pulled again.  
  
No. her hair was.  
  
Michael pulled the mass free of it's clips and it flowed all around her.  
  
Victoria looked up at him. He wore his mask still, but hadn't she seen him without it a moment ago?  
  
Michael's hand was still in her hair, as if he couldn't let it go.  
  
"You know-" Victoria started.  
  
"I knew all along it was you." -Michael.  
  
"Michael, I . feel strange. Did you see it, did you feel ---" Victoria was almost at a loss for words.  
  
'yeah." He simply said enigmatically and only then did she see his lips move, but not the words.  
  
Michael was leaning down and she was looking up at him. And then she felt the softness of his lips amid the backdrop of vast images.  
  
Michael saw a sea of red, eyes of green, a circle of children, a ---, she -- - what was he seeing? This wasn't from him was it? Victoria saw flashes like she was lost in a dream. Michael clamped down on his mind and she could no longer feel his soul running into hers.  
  
But Michael could still see hazy glimpse of stuff that didn't make sense, so he pulled away from her rather forcing himself - and took a breath, like a drowning man.  
  
Victoria looked up at him, her eyes half-closed, feeling as if she was being pulled from a dream that she didn't want to escape.  
  
She finally came to her normal senses to see Michael staring over her shoulder. Victoria turned around and saw that another guest had made an entrance. She wore a long scarlet dress, no mask, and a crown of - thorns? From the distance it looked like such.  
  
"Isabel." Michael said.  
  
Victoria's heart almost stopped. The girl. from the base. She almost expected her to crash the party, but the girl didn't. She simply sailed through the crowd.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Max was in the midst of dancing with Liz, a breathless moment between them, caught up in a dark fairy tale atmosphere. It was broken when Max saw Isabel a moment later than Michael had.  
  
He gasped in shock and stepped back from Liz a fraction. Maria on the sidelines, turned to watch Isabel too, after seeing Max and Liz's gaze.  
  
Isabel mingled happily through the crowd, a smile on her face -grabbing a champagne glass here, a bite of food there.  
  
Max hurried over to her, pushing his way through the crowd slightly as he did so. Liz and Maria were on his heels. "Isabel! You - " Max gasped out when he reached her.  
  
Isabel turned around to him, a bright smile on her face - only faltering a bit into a surprised look when she looked at Max's shocked face. "Max, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's. wrong? Iz, you've been missing!" -Max.  
  
Kyle joined the small group after seeing Isabel. The group did not make a scene in the huge crowd, because midnight was upon them and time for the revealing, the shedding of all masks.  
  
"What are you talking about, Max?" Isabel said with surprise. "I was just on a road trip. I needed to get off by myself for a bit. No biggie."  
  
Max gripped her arm. "You can't be serious. You - you're saying you went voluntarily somewhere. You didn't even take your car! You were kidnapped, we thought that ---"  
  
"Oh calm down Max. You're being so melodramatic." -Isabel.  
  
Max was at a loss for words, so he simply went with the flow and took off his mask along with everyone else.  
  
Only Victoria didn't do so. Michael took his off, but only after he noticed something wasn't right with Max. And it wasn't just Isabel's shocking arrival. Max, Kyle, Liz, and Maria looked like they had seen something or -someone.  
  
He followed their eyes over and saw that there were three people in the same gray cloaks. Unmasked, with hoods thrown back.  
  
Michael started over to Max and the others, when Victoria put a hand on his arm. "Michael."  
  
Michael looked down at her a long moment, but without a word he made his way across the room after the departing group of Liz, Maria, Kyle, with Max pulling Isabel behind.  
  
Victoria watched as they left, with Michael not far behind them. What was going on? Then she saw her and Adam's guest, that strange man, go after them outside - stealthily but not hurrying.  
  
When she dashed outside herself, she didn't see their "guest", or Michael's friends - but she got outside just in time to see Michael speeding away from the mansion.  
  
---End of Chapter 18--- 


	19. Chapter 19

---Chapter 19---  
  
That night after Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle and Maria left with Michael following them - they all went back to Roswell to Michael's apartment. Max had glimpsed him in the rearview mirror after they had all hurriedly left the Winthrop Mansion. The time for talking had to really wait until they got back to Roswell. That time was here.  
  
They all were inside Michael's apartment - with Michael being the last to enter.  
  
"What were you doing at that place?" Max asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Everyone else in this room was there. Maybe you all should be the ones to answer that." -Michael.  
  
"When did it get to be "us" and you? Are you on their side?" -Max.  
  
"There are no sides. You don't make sense." -Michael.  
  
"Oh, I think I do. There's something going on there, Michael." -Max.  
  
"And that means Victoria Winthrop's in on it. Duh, Michael!" -Maria.  
  
Michael looked over at her. "Don't start again."  
  
"I'll 'start' anytime I want. You lied to me! You said you were going to be working tonight and instead you go there for her." -Maria said, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Maria, I don't think that's helping." -Liz.  
  
"You're damn right it's not. We don't need to be discussing my business with Victoria." -Michael.  
  
"And what business is that?" -Max.  
  
Michael was getting very irritated at being ganged up on - or at least it felt like he was.  
  
"Just drop it!" -Michael snapped. "Isabel just returned to us. That and whatever the hell you were doing at Winthrop's is what needs to be discussed."  
  
"I think Isabel's absence had to do with them. That includes Victoria." -Max.  
  
"Are you insane, Maxwell?" -Michael.  
  
Liz interjected, "Max may be right. We went to the ball to see if we could kind of find out anything."  
  
"Find out what? How many rooms the place has. or wait, the size of their bank accounts." -Michael.  
  
"Be serious." -Max.  
  
"I am being. You're not." -Michael.  
  
"They had something to do with Isabel's disappearance." Max said, full of conviction. "Think about it. Things just started happening since the ex- senator and his daughter came to New Mexico." He continued, "Liz and I went because I had a feeling that I needed to act on."  
  
Michael threw his hand up and turned around. "You need help, Max."  
  
"And I was right." Max finished.  
  
"We saw those people who had been following us." Kyle said. He didn't know what to think, but he personally didn't believe Victoria had anything at all to do with this mess, either. But he wasn't going to voice that opinion.  
  
Michael turned back around after hearing what Kyle had said.  
  
"And they were right there around Adam Winthrop. They were wearing gray executioner-style cloaks and he was wearing a Julius Caesar costume. We saw it when everyone unmasked." -Max.  
  
Michael's face went a shade paler. "So you're saying."  
  
"I think Adam Winthrop has something to do with everything that's been happening lately - including Isabel's abduction." -Max.  
  
Isabel stepped toward them. "I don't know what has been going on- except for the little that Max told me on the way back here, but I do know one thing's for sure. I was NOT abducted. I told you guys where I was, what I was doing. So don't act like I'm a liar!"  
  
"We wouldn't." Liz said quickly. "No one thinks that." She continued, "Maybe you just don't know what happened."  
  
"I know exactly!" Isabel snapped. "I am tired of this. I don't even get a happy reception. And no one will listen to me."  
  
"I for one could not be happier that you are back. I knew you would come back. You're safe and that's all that matters. No matter where or why you were gone." -Michael.  
  
"Thank you, Michael. At least somebody ---" Isabel started to say.  
  
Max shot Michael a glare and then said, "We all are glad you're okay."  
  
"If she said she's been on a road trip, then she has been. Leave it alone Max." -Michael.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You just don't want to have to think that Victoria had anything to do with it!" -Maria. She had been silently fuming while watching the entire exchange with everyone.  
  
"Even if her dad had something to do with anything - and I said IF -she's not a part of it." -Michael.  
  
"Don't be naïve, Michael. You continuing to associate with her could get us into more trouble." -Max.  
  
"You know what you can all do. You can get the hell out of my apartment. Except for Isabel, if she wants to stay -as she seems the only same one." -Michael.  
  
"Michael!" Maria gasped.  
  
"Get out. All of you. I don't want to have to say it again. When you stop dictating how I'm supposed to think and act and when your sanity has returned - come back and talk to me sometime." Michael walked to his door and opened it.  
  
Kyle and Liz walked out, followed by a fuming Maria, who stopped before going out the door - intent on saying more, when Michael pushed her along.  
  
Isabel walked over to Michael and gave him a hug. "Thank you for the invitation - but I should be going. A lot of class work to catch up on and it's really late."  
  
"I meant it. I'm glad you're back, Iz." -Michael.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Isabel flashed him a smile then left.  
  
Michael was rubbing his eyes- still holding his door, when Max took his time walking over to Michael. "You know it's true. We all saw them. Something's leading back to Winthrop's door. And it isn't good."  
  
"Max, I said-" -Michael.  
  
"I know." Max said. "But I know you know. You have to face the big possibility that she is in on it too."  
  
"Get out." Michael said firmly.  
  
Max didn't leave, instead he said, "I saw you and her. I am sure she was the one in white. I saw you kissing."  
  
Michael frowned at him.  
  
"I won't tell Maria, Michael. But you've got to use your head on this. You're playing with fire. Don't go around her again." -Max.  
  
"Maxwell-" Michael started to ground out.  
  
"I mean it." Max said, seriously.  
  
Max left then and Michael slammed the door hard behind his retreating back.  
  
---End of Chapter 19--- 


	20. Chapter 20

---Chapter 20---  
  
Jesse had been invited to the ball. He'd come, but had been a bit surprised to see Isabel show up. She was evidently back from her trip. He was going to go to her - but by the time he saw her, she was hurrying out with her brother and friends. He wondered what that was all about. Now, it was even later - he assumed all the guests were gone. It was very quiet and here he was still. He had been directed here to get his hat and coat when he'd turned around and no one was there, and the door was stuck.  
  
He didn't know how long it had been - but here he was, no one around and he couldn't get out of the room. But he tried the door again for what seemed like the hundreth time and. it opened..  
  
Jesse looked out into the hall and didn't see anyone. All was dimly lit and quiet. He wandered down the hall, trying to find someone. Gingerly he wandered and finally came to another flight of stairs. He went up the stairs and down that hall. He knew he was lost and he couldn't find anyone, besides.  
  
Jesse stopped when he heard voices. He walked to the door from where the voices drifted out of. He heard male voices and a feminine one. As he listened, he thought, "wait. what are they saying?! ..." He opened the door and stopped in shock.  
  
Adam Winthrop, Victoria, and their guest looked to the intrusion. Adam pulled out a gun and fired a shot at Jesse.  
  
As Jesse fell to the floor, Adam turned to look at Victoria and to the other man present. "He can not repeat what he saw or heard."  
  
"Of course not." The man said.  
  
"I'll see that it is taken care of," Marsellus said, as he and a couple others walked in. They were given orders and took Jesse away.  
  
Adam glanced at Victoria, but he did not need to tell her to keep quiet. He walked out the door. The other man was about to do the same..  
  
"Who are you?" -Victoria.  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" -the man.  
  
Victoria just looked at him.  
  
"Do you not remember me?" -the man.  
  
"I think I've seen you around before, with Adam - a long time ago, here and there.."  
  
"Remember nothing else?" -the man.  
  
Victoria looked at him blandly. He walked over to her. "I gave you to him." He said, then continued, "in a sense."  
  
She looked at him, surprised now. She was about to say 'I didn't know.' But he said before her, "Of course you did not know."  
  
"How----" -Victoria.  
  
"Now is not the time for questions, as it is not the time for answers." -the man.  
  
He started to walk back away when she asked, "What is your name, at least?"  
  
"Very few know that." -the man.  
  
"Well I will know it." -Victoria.  
  
"Why" -the man.  
  
"Because I demand to know." -Victoria.  
  
He looked at her, perhaps a bit of a surprise evident. she could not be sure. His facial emotions always looked plastic - or out of place or in some way she couldn't explain.  
  
But he simply said, "Saelar," and walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Victoria collapsed in her bed an hour later, even thought it was early morning and the sky would soon begin lightening - her thoughts would not let her sleep.  
  
Michael. Isabel Evans. 'Saelar'. The man that had been shot. Michael had come, he had danced with her and even though she'd been in costume, he had known it was her! And --- they had kissed. She and Michael Guerin had kissed. It had seemed so natural at the time, so like a dream. In fact she'd felt like she had been having a waking dream as they had danced. When they had kissed, she had seen things - things she knew had to have been from Michael's eyes. She'd never experienced that before. Of course she'd never been kissed before. But then he had walked away, with out a word.  
  
She had no idea how he was going to act at school now or how she was going to. He hadn't left reassuringly. But then his friend, Isabel Evans, had made an entrance. The girl from the base. She looked fine and happy. But her appearance not only shocked Victoria, but it had Michael and his friends. However, thinking back, Adam hadn't seemed so.  
  
In fact, after an initial glance from across the room, Adam hadn't seemed to pay attention to her arrival. Then there was the man who had walked in on a 'meeting' between Adam, Saelar, and herself. She had been powerless to do anything to help him. And aside from knowing he was an attorney, she knew nothing about him. Too many things were happening. And Michael and his friends had left so abruptly. Why? Had they seen something? Further, Saelar, as the man had said his name was - he unnerved her on occasion - like he knew something she didn't. And now - she had found out he did know something. He'd said he was the one to "give" her to Adam all those years ago. These questions in her mind, she drifted into a disconcerting sleep where she dreamed of things she'd seen from glimpses of Michael when his soul had briefly poured into hers..  
  
--End of chapter 20--- 


	21. Chapter 21

---Chapter 21---  
  
Monday at school, Michael didn't show up for Lit. class. Victoria looked over at an empty seat and almost sighed. Where was he? She wondered.  
  
--  
  
Michael didn't go to school all day and Kyle, Max, and Liz sat at lunch scarcely talking.  
  
Kyle looked up and everyone else followed suit shortly to see Isabel rushing over to their table.  
  
"Isabel? You're not at the college." -Max.  
  
But he stopped talking when he saw her face. She was pale and frantic.  
  
"It's Jesse." She blurted out. "He's at the hospital."  
  
"What happened?" Max asked, hesitantly. "He was found yesterday outside of the hospital! He'd been shot - and, he's in ICU."  
  
"You've gotta help him, Max." -Isabel.  
  
Max hesitated and then he said, "Isabel, you know the risk-"  
  
"I don't care, Max! Jesse just has to be okay!" -Isabel.  
  
"Let's go." Max stood up. Liz, along with Isabel followed him.  
  
Kyle stayed behind.  
  
--  
  
Everyone else had gone to the hospital but Kyle hadn't wanted to intrude. He saw Victoria walking over to a table, so he decided to go over to her.  
  
Victoria looked up when she saw Kyle standing above her.  
  
"Can I sit?" -Kyle.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, how did you like the ball?" -Victoria.  
  
"It was cool. Of course I'd never been to one before. I can't believe you live in that place." -Kyle.  
  
"Why hadn't you come up and said hello before last night?" -Victoria.  
  
"It was an opportunity I guess. Couldn't resist. Besides, here you're usually enveloped with a herd." -Kyle.  
  
Victoria smiled briefly, "Yes, well."  
  
Then she thought of something. "You're a friend of Michael Guerin's, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Kyle said, looking up. "Why?"  
  
"Well. I was just wondering why he wasn't here today." -Victoria.  
  
"I - don't know. Probably because he's mad at Max and everyone." -Kyle.  
  
Victoria's first instinct was to ask "why?" but she didn't. Besides, she may have a bit of an idea.  
  
"Do you think he'll come tomorrow?" -Victoria.  
  
Kyle shrugged. "One never knows about him."  
  
Kyle looked up at her, a question surfacing. "Are you and Michael - seeing each other?"  
  
Surprised, Victoria said. "No. We're just. we're not."  
  
"Uh huh." Kyle said, looking at her. Then he continued, "Well in that case, do you want to go to lunch?  
  
--  
  
Maria came to the doorstep of Michael's apartment bearing food. She had decided one thing. She was not going to lose Michael to some other girl. No way. No how.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited. No answer, so she did so again. Finally Michael came to the door. At seeing her, he said, "I'm not going to get into it with you again."  
  
He started to close the door when Maria put a hand on it.  
  
"I'm not here for that, Michael. You didn't come to school today. I just thought I would bring a truce bribe." She held up the bag. "Fried chicken, fried green tomatoes -oh, and tobasco sauce of course. Some of your favorites."  
  
Michael looked at her haltingly before he opened the door for her.  
  
Maria walked in and set the food down. Looking at her askance, Michael all the while walked around her and looked at the food.  
  
"Do I have to feed you too?" Maria smiled. "Go ahead and eat. It won't bite and neither will I."  
  
He looked askance at her again, when she said that, "Yeah. Right."  
  
He took a bite of the chicken.  
  
Michael wasn't making it easy for her to get on his good side again. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I shouldn't be giving you a hard time. I admit it. It's just that I don't want---" She stopped and said instead, "I'm worried about you hanging around with-" Again, Maria stopped when she was about to say something about Victoria. She had to choose her words carefully. "I worry about you." She said simply.  
  
"Don't." -Michael.  
  
"We do have a problem, though. Whatever is going on is serious." -Maria.  
  
"I know that. But let's just not discuss this, okay?" -Michael.  
  
Maria stood up. "Okay, space boy. But - I want to know that we're okay."  
  
He looked at her a long moment then said, "Don't worry about us, Maria."  
  
"Does that mean we are." -Maria.  
  
Michael nodded enigmatically. Maria walked over to him and kissed him. Michael let her kiss him deeper and then he gave in and attempted to lose what was on his mind.  
  
---End of Chapter 21--- 


	22. Chapter 22

---Chapter 22---  
  
Max left the hospital disturbed. "How can this be, Max? You just don't want to heal him!" Max recalled his sister Isabel's words in the IC unit where Jesse was.  
  
That hadn't been the case at all. Max was astounded to find that he couldn't heal him. It was like a barrier of energy blocked him from doing so. Max couldn't break it. He couldn't heal Jesse for Isabel. Max felt like he'd let her down terribly. Isabel stayed behind with Jesse, when Max had left. She was distraught. And Max was worried. Why couldn't he heal him?  
  
--  
  
Max rang the doorbell of Michael's apartment. A few minutes later, Michael came to the door. Max noticed Maria in the background smoothing her shirt and running fingers through her hair.  
  
Michael gave an exasperated sigh and almost closed the door on Max, when Max put his foot in and said, "I have bad news. It's about Isabel's boyfriend, Jesse."  
  
"What about him?" Maria asked, hurrying over to the door.  
  
"He was shot. It's critical." -Max.  
  
"So what are you going to do - just go heal him?" -Michael.  
  
"I tried . . . I couldn't." -Max.  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't?" -Michael.  
  
"Whoa. Wait. How did it happen?" -Maria.  
  
Max explained that Jesse had been found, ironically, outside the hospital. He had apparently been shot. He was unconscious and hadn't so far responded the entire time he was in the.  
  
"The strange thing is, Isabel heard from our dad that Jesse had been invited to the Winthrop Ball and had planned on going." -Max.  
  
"I didn't see him there. Did anyone?" -Maria.  
  
"Not that I know of. There were a lot of people, though." -Max.  
  
"So let me guess, you think Adam Winthrop is behind this too?" -Michael.  
  
"Michael, I'm not trying to fight with you. It's just too much adding up, it has to point to-" -Max.  
  
Michael interrupted, "I know. Okay. You may be right. But wait until Jesse is able to tell us."  
  
Max felt like he'd made a break through, getting Michael to get to this point, he didn't want to mess it up with arguing again, so he held his tongue.  
  
-- .........  
  
And the gang waited as the days passed on. Jesse didn't get worse, but he got no better. He had been declared comatose. Isabel spent many hours with him.  
  
The rest of the group went to classes as usual and remained together as friends, but distantly. Everyone was on edge from one moment to the next, wondering what would happen next. Waiting.  
  
And Michael had cut himself off emotionally from Victoria. Or he liked to think he did so, as he kept the distance. He acted as if they were strangers that never met.  
  
Victoria was stunned at his distance, but she couldn't get through to him - to ask why he was treating her like a stranger. He wouldn't speak to her. If he did, it was a word or two.  
  
What Victoria didn't realize, however, was how hard it was for Michael to do so..  
  
===================  
  
One day in late autumn, Adam requested Victoria's presence - rather an order disguised as a request. She came before him as always.  
  
"I have a task for you to accomplish." Adam said, as she walked in, he swung his chair around to face her.  
  
"Sit down." -Adam.  
  
Victoria sat in front of the expanse of his great mahogany desk. She waited for him to get to it.  
  
And he did.  
  
"You will seduce young Mr. Guerin." Adam said bluntly, shocking Victoria out of her controlled composure.  
  
Her face went pale. "Why?"  
  
"You know not to question me, do you not?" Adam said. He continued, "He and his friends are suspicious. The fastest way to win favor with a man is to sleep with him. Michael Guerin can be no different. He will be in your grasp. He will take your defense against the others. It will tear the group apart. We will have them where I want them. Distrusting of each other. Vulnerable."  
  
Adam saw the hesitation on her face. "I know you have feelings for him. It should not be a difficult task. Not a difficult task at all." +++++++++++++++++++++  
  
---End of Chapter 22--- 


	23. Chapter 23

---Chapter 23---  
  
Michael and the others knew Kyle had a new girl in his life. However, he didn't know who that new girl was until yesterday - when he saw Kyle and Victoria eating lunch on a blanket in the park.  
  
Michael didn't know what was going on in Victoria's life for weeks now, if he ever had before. But he didn't expect this - Victoria and Kyle. It was unthinkable.  
  
He heard how Kyle talked about this mystery girl - and he was probably falling for her. This had troubled Michael. He kept telling himself it was because of the potential danger Kyle could be in. But there was far more to it. He'd been brooding on it all weekend, when he rounded a corner and saw Kyle and Victoria at her locker.  
  
+++  
  
Victoria was still shaken, albeit invisibly, by her orders. It haunted her ever since she'd been given them over a week ago. What's more she'd been having disturbing dreams that scared her even though she couldn't remember them after she awoke, except for glimpses.  
  
She almost jumped when she closed her locker door and saw Michael headed toward her. After all this time of ignoring her - he was finally going to acknowledge her presence again.  
  
She uncertainly gave him a smile and was astonished to find him smiling at her. When he got to her locker, he said, "Hey, how are things?"  
  
He bent over and started to kiss her cheek, when her eyes met his and she felt compelled to kiss his lips. As if he knew that, he leaned down, stroking her arm- he kissed her fully.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes because it didn't feel right, not like before. When she opened them, she saw Kyle not Michael, standing before her.  
  
==  
  
Michael saw the exchange and before he checked himself, he'd flown over to them and pushed Kyle, sending him crashing against other lockers.  
  
Victoria stunned, put a hand over her mouth - partly from the confusion of the kiss and partly because of Michael's sudden action.  
  
"Why did you just do that?!" Kyle asked, his eyes angry, he straightened his jacket, righting himself.  
  
Victoria looked at Michael. Michael avoided her eyes, but said to Kyle, "Stay away from her . . . she's trouble." After saying this he strode away.  
  
Victoria went over to Kyle. "Are you okay?" She took his arm. "What did he mean?"  
  
Kyle, confused and yet glaring at Michael's retreating back, took Victoria aside and explained to her what he knew about his friends' suspicions of her father, Adam Winthrop.  
  
+++++++++ ++++++++  
  
After school, Victoria went to Michael's apartment. He opened the door and was surprised to see her standing there.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" -Victoria.  
  
"You're asking me? I should be asking you all the questions." -Michael.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." -Victoria.  
  
"Oh don't you?" Michael pulled Victoria inside and closed the door.  
  
"If you're mad because Kyle and I are friends, because he -we, kissed, it's none of your business." -Victoria.  
  
"If you think that, you're dead wrong. I could care less who you kiss. But something's going on at your place and I don't want any of my friends involved with you." -Michael.  
  
"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." -Victoria.  
  
"Oh, really?" Michael backed Victoria against the wall. "Well, I'm reserving judgment for now, but if I find out you had anything to do with hurting my friends and putting everyone in danger - you'll be sorry."  
  
"Is that a threat?" -Victoria.  
  
"You're damn right." -Michael.  
  
"Well, if you think I'm that horrible - that I would do such things, why even reserve judgment. Why not just condemn me right now." -Victoria.  
  
Michael looked away for a moment. "Maybe because I saw something in you --- " He stopped and looked at her, then said, "Maybe I don't want to believe it."  
  
"Then don't." -Victoria.  
  
"Swear to me, then," -Michael said, looking in her eyes, pinning her against the wall.  
  
Victoria looked at him and said, "I swear. I would never want to do anything to harm you or your friends."  
  
Michael looked into her eyes, seeing sincerity there. He backed up a bit.  
  
"Now you swear to me that you could care less who I kiss." -Victoria.  
  
Michael blinked, not quite looking at her, he said, "I swear."  
  
"Okay, Michael. Since that is the case, don't ever act like you have the right to tell me who I can and can not do whatever I want with. Have fun with Maria."  
  
With that, Victoria walked out of the apartment and closed the door, not showing any of the hurt she was feeling..  
  
---End of Chapter 23--- 


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all. I still appreciate the comments emailed to me and posted here. I would like to clarify something, though. I am a Michael and Maria fan, however, this story and the subsequent sequels and prequel are not about any one character only or any two characters only - but all, plus a few new original ones. I am an M & M fan, among others, however, as a college amateur writer, I write for the stories and the plots as they flow along, and not necessarily how I feel about all the characters personally. That said, thanks for reading!  
  
+++++  
  
---Chapter 24---  
  
Michael began having dreams that were both disturbing and beautiful. .  
  
Michael was on fire. He felt the burning within. It hurt, but it felt like power. He saw the flames all around. He sought relief, but he was silent and stoic.  
  
Through the clouds of fire, he saw a vision.. A woman stood looking at him. Icy air around her. Resplendent in blue-toned whites. The woman. . . Victoria. The fire didn't touch her, yet the warmth reflected on her pale skin.  
  
Michael moved to her, he must have, because she was there. She walked into the flames. As he moved forward, the icy air combined with the fire- the combination created a force. Her ice melted into his fire. He got relief when the fire was put out. A warm glow remained, surrounding them both.  
  
Then they were in the sea. Sea with a slight texture. It was right. Together. It was all right.  
  
An explosion in the distance that rocked the night sky pulled them apart. It was wrong.  
  
Michael woke up with a start at the sight and sound of the explosion from his dream. He was disturbed by his dreams, by who was in his dreams. But they did not relent.  
  
+++++  
  
It was nearing Christmas, that time of year. Max, Liz, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Kyle's trepidation faded into the background. No new disaster had taken place in many weeks. Yet Jesse remained as he was, rather symbolic of the danger and worries looming just behind the curtains.  
  
Every one suffered their individual worries, though. Max, feeling as if he was responsible for the entire group - carried the heavy weight on his shoulders of worrying about when the next bomb would drop, figuratively.  
  
Liz and Max were pretty happy together, but Liz worried about Maria. Liz feared that Michael was more distant to her best friend, that he didn't seem the same with her (although they were together), whether or not Maria saw it.  
  
Maria felt it instinctively, as a woman does. But she didn't let that worry plague her very often, afterall SHE, herself, had Michael . . . didn't she?  
  
Kyle worried about everything, but forefront in his mind was the knowledge that he rather had feelings for Victoria. And they were casually seeing each other - kind of.. Yet he felt as if, mostly, she held back a lot of herself.  
  
Isabel worried about Jesse, of course - and Michael? Michael tried not to think about things. But the damned dreams would not leave him alone. And how was he suppose to react to seeing Victoria sitting there in class, when he longed to. What did he long to do? And he was worried about Kyle when he saw him and Victoria sitting together around school sometimes. No, that was lie to himself. He didn't. He kept remembering the sincerity he felt from Victoria when he asked her to swear. And he, too, remembered her walking out and saying, "have fun with Maria," like she didn't care. Wait . . .how could she not? When he secretly longed for her presence, like before, a connection they had - like kindred spirits. No one else came close to that. But that was a fact he loathed right now, he kept it under lock and key.  
  
+++++  
  
Victoria's bedroom door was pulled open. She sat up straight in time to see Adam stride in. He had that look.  
  
Adam pulled her from her seat. "I am disappointed in you, Victoria. Very. You have displeased me with your hesitation. Never before have you been so slack in your obedience!"  
  
Victoria looked at him, she couldn't help but to. And she knew of what he spoke.  
  
"You have been seducing the wrong one. The ex-sherriff of Roswell's son means nothing. He is not important. Michael Guerin is your focus." -Adam.  
  
She looked down. She couldn't do it, not like that. She couldn't be with Michael like that. Preconcieved, a plan, treacherous. What did Adam have against Michael? She did not want to aide in some sort of trap for Michael.  
  
"Michael. will not be harmed, will he?" -Victoria.  
  
"Let's just put it this way," Adam said as he lifted her chin to look into his cold eyes. "If you don't find a way to do as I've ordered . . . he will cease to exist. Now I know you do not want that to occur.." He looked at her pointedly, "So. any objections?"  
  
"No, Adam." -Victoria.  
  
He released her chin and smiled, albeit with coldness lingering. "Good girl." He walked out of her room.  
  
+++++  
  
---End of Chapter 24--- 


	25. Chapter 25

---Chapter 25---  
  
That night, Victoria was in a dream. Lovely, contentment. One such as she had not had in months now. She was standing in the midst of a splendid floral garden - colors more vivid than any she'd ever seen in waking. Towering statues were scattered here and there amidst the blue-green and red leaves and myriad blossoms. The temperature was pleasant, the light almost surreal. She was not alone.  
  
A man stood with her - she couldn't forget the feeling of his presence, he had been the man in her dreams all her life. She never saw his face. Always his clothing, form, his hands. No more. And his voice. Beautiful and rich, as he said, "I've missed you."  
  
In a sweeping instant, it was as if the darkly invisible shield that never allowed her to see his face in her dreams - was lifted. It disappeared. It was not there. She saw his face.  
  
The shock forced her awake. She was sitting up in bed, hardly able to breathe. The man's smooth face, full lips, haunting eyes. Haunting. Beautiful. Wavy hair longer, yes, but it was . . .Michael.  
  
It couldn't be. Michael Guerin could not be the one for her. Not the man of her dreams always. The one she'd dreamed of since she could first remember dreaming, the one she knew she had to find one day - the dream man who gave her hope and strength in her darkest hours. Victoria couldn't force that thought, fact, whatever it was - into her mind. Jumping up, she put on the clothes easiest to access and went to Adam's office. In the dark in one drawer she found the keys to all of the automobiles. She got the keys for the black BMW and left the mansion.  
  
Victoria got onto the highway and drove straight to Roswell. It took a while to get there, but she speeded, so it took a lot less time than usual driving normally would.  
  
When she got into town, she drove straight to Michael's apartment. It was late - the middle of the night, who knew what time. She wasn't thinking that she and Michael weren't really on good terms now or that Maria might be there - or anything, except she had to find out someway, somehow - if "he" was Michael, the dreams, that's all she could think of.  
  
The door was locked, but it wasn't really hard to get in. The apartment was quiet, somewhat cool, dark. She opened the door to Michael's bedroom.  
  
And Victoria saw that he lay there, face awash in moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. She closed the door softly behind her and walked to the edge of his bed and looked down at him. She had an irresistible urge to touch his cheek. She did, but then his eyes opened. She almost expected him to leap up or get angry, but he said, "Again, you." Then, "Why are you torturing me? Always the dreams."  
  
"Michael," Victoria said softly, surprised. "I've driven from Las Cruces, because there was something I had to find out. Will you let me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, she leaned towards him. She was pretty sure he knew what she was going to do - and he let her kiss him.  
  
He didn't respond and she saw nothing, so she started to sit up, but Michael pulled her back down to him. This kiss was full of such sweet passion and fierce longing that it surprised them both. Images poured into both their minds, but how could they concentrate on any of them when all they could do was feel each other. It went to fierce, passion, but when Michael rolled her under him, he became softly sweet and languorously slow. He had to touch all of her, kiss her, find relief if for at least one night.  
  
Victoria smoothed back his hair and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his closed eyelids reverently. She felt the most connected in all ways - then she ever had to anyone. It was like dreamland. She didn't have a thought to be scared or confused, but she got her answer. And before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, she barely heard his whispering words, "I've missed you." Same voice, same words, from her dream . . .  
  
---End of Chapter 25--- 


	26. Chapter 26

---Chapter 26---  
  
The morning came. The magic of night was gone. Michael awoke to the starkness of daylight lightening his room. He had slept more peacefully than he'd ever slept in his life. At first awaking, he remembered the night before and how Victoria had come to him like an angel in the night - torturing him like all the dream-filled nights. But. she hadn't tortured him. She had come to him as an angel, yes, but an angel that gave out such sweet, soft, contentment. It had seemed a dream.. No dream. Michael had to realize when he came fully awake and felt the weight of Victoria's head on his arm. He looked down to see her hair sprawled around her and some of him, too. Her lips were softly parted, peaceful. What had they done? It was obvious of course. He remembered. But, he'd disregarded everything, everything hadn't mattered after she'd leaned over and kissed him last night. He had resisted in that instant. And she knew. She had pulled away and started to stand up. And then - then, that's when Michael had given in, because the thought of her leaving.  
  
But, he too, knew she had given in. To come to him like that, her pride, it had been a surrender for her. Yet, what did it all mean? He didn't like the thought of cutting the intimacy just yet - so he didn't move away. Instead he let her stay in his arms.  
  
Victoria's eyes fluttered open. Instantly light assailed her senses, yet she felt more refreshed and contented than she ever had. Not a night in her life had gone by when she'd had a peaceful night's sleep - but this time she had. And when she glanced up to look at Michael's face, she saw he was awake. He was looking at the ceiling. And the realization and she shock of not what they'd done, but what she'd learned last night - made her sit up.  
  
At her sudden movement, Michael turned to her.  
  
'Was this some kind of trick, some manipulation, some . .." Michael let his fear dwindle into words that dwindled.  
  
Victoria widened her eyes a bit. "No! This wasn't . how could you think that?"  
  
Michael answered, while looking at her, "I just had to put a voice to that. I just had to know." He believed her, something else popped into his mind just then, 'What was it you were trying to find out last night? You said you came here to find out."  
  
"I'll tell you some day. I promise." -Victoria.  
  
"Did you get your answer?" -Michael.  
  
"I did," Victoria almost whispered. "I really did." The latter almost voiced to herself alone.  
  
"This was wrong." Michael said, as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
"Please. Michael. Don't ever say what we shared was a mistake. Even if you never talk to me again, don't even think of it like that." -Victoria.  
  
Michael looked over at her, "What do you think it was?"  
  
She looked away. Michael reached over and turned her head to look at him. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes glistening. "My whole life - I've never felt at peace. Not like last night. It was beautiful, Michael. And I can not bear for you to think otherwise. I felt complete for once. And I never had before. Never."  
  
Michael pulled her to him in a hug.  
  
"I felt. I was at peace too," Michael confessed. "And I don't think it was wrong for you, for me." "But," he continued, "In some ways it was wrong."  
  
And Victoria could understand. Because she knew it too. "I know," She said softly. "..What now?"  
  
"What else? We keep it for ourselves, just to ourselves. For now. Maybe for.."  
  
Michael didn't finish it, but she knew his last words would have been, "Maybe forever."  
  
But, it didn't matter then, because as her cheek was against Michael's, she only knew that he hadn't said it was wrong, he wasn't angry with her or himself - he somehow knew it was right, even if they knew logic would say for many reasons it was wrong..  
  
---End of Chapter 26--- 


	27. Chapter 27

---Chapter 27---  
  
In the following days, Michael and Victoria missed more classes, disappearing now and then. What they were doing was stealing moments together. They tried not to voice anything negative. It was their moments of peace and tranquility in an otherwise chaotic and sometimes miserable life. Yet, they didn't disregard how ironic it was - the two of them like that, the two of them having secrets that were shared by them and kept from the rest of the world.  
  
Michael had said nothing to Maria, of course - and she naturally assumed nothing- just that they were together as before. But he was increasingly absent and distant. He didn't start fights or argue, bit was agreeable because he felt guilty no matter what and he didn't want to put it off on Maria. He didn't want to hurt her either. She was the second girl he'd ever loved. No other females had really meant much in his life, especially since he hadn't had a mother. But Isabel and Maria were the one's he cared about. And now? . . .  
  
Michael didn't classify Victoria with them, mostly because he avoided serious thought as much as possible when it came to her, it was too stressing and confusing. He was living a lie and filled with illusion. And so was Victoria. They couldn't accept reality, not now.  
  
- - - Kyle was worried about Victoria. She didn't talk to him much anymore or be social like usual with all of her "admirers", plus she was missing classes and stuff. She didn't return his calls and when they did talk in person or otherwise, she was not rude, really - or acting angry, but she seemed distant and oblivious to him. And so he decided to take a trip to Las Cruces on Saturday, to her home, to find out what was going on with her.  
  
Kyle stopped the automobile about a block or two away and walked up. When a car came by, they didn't see him - and hey went through the security gates. Kyle saw his only way in, so he hurried and got in the gate before it closed after admitting the car.  
  
Kyle stood back and watched as three men got out of the car and went into the mansion from the side. Kyle did the same. Inside, he saw no one and the vastness of the place before him made him uneasy.  
  
As he walked around the mansion, he wondered where Victoria's room would be. There was no one around to ask. And it didn't feel too inviting even if there was.  
  
He rounded a corner, just to run into two men. Without word or question they grabbed him, and he said, "Hey! Let go of me. I'm not here to rob the place. I only want to talk to ---" He only got those words out, because everything went black..  
  
-- Kyle came to with an aching head, a kink in his neck and . chains on his wrist and ankles. He pulled on them, yet they were steadfastly hinged to some kind of reclining chair that he was reclined on.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here." Kyle looked to the speaker. Adam Winthrop, with the two men around him - and another one off to the left watching.  
  
"Intrusions are not welcomed." The man - Adam Winthrop spoke again.  
  
"I'm not . . . I didn't do anything wrong. I only wanted to talk to your daughter." -Kyle.  
  
"She had wasted enough time on you. You are not her focus." -Winthrop.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" -Kyle.  
  
"It's not what you did - it's who you're connected with. Friends can get you into trouble you know." -Winthrop.  
  
"I don't know w---" Kyle started to say, when Adam Winthrop interjected, "It's not for you to know anything. You should have stayed home, Kyle Valenti. You see, I was going to wait until later to bring you here - or whatever I was going to do with you. But that's not important now - and neither are you, terribly. I'll acquire some information from you." He said, assuredly,". and then, we shall see."  
  
Adam turned to go, but said first, "Enjoy your stay Mr. Valenti." A thick, metal door closed behind him, and all he had to look at was the barren, windowless, yet - immaculately cleaned sterile room --- and the men standing menacingly before him.  
  
---End of Chapter 27--- 


	28. Chapter 28

---Chapter 28---  
  
It was Christmas Eve, Victoria sat on a bench in the park. She was supposed to meet Michael here unobtrusively. All around her she'd seen the closeness of family and friends, the caroling, the warm little get-togethers, the utter emotion filled closeness. It felt strange to her. Maybe perhaps, because like usual, she was an outsider looking in on such things. She sat back from it all like she was a spirit witnessing the world around her. She was not a part of it. .. But she longed for it, in a strange way, because it was foreign to her. Before this year, she had not really been around many other people to witness their events and ways in this manner. She'd always been holed up in a remote mansion or base somewhere, being taught and watched after by tutors and Adam's men. Until somewhat recently, she hadn't realized how different she lived. if it could be called living, from everyone else. She hadn't really known her emotionless, sterile, disciplined life with Adam was wrong. It was all she had known. And now? Well, she questioned a lot now. Not the least of which was herself.  
  
She had not seen much of Michael in the last week. He was busy with friends and so on, it being near Christmas and all. She almost hated to let go of him so that he went to them. Because she could feel his hesitation. guilt? yes. Confusion? certainly.  
  
But why should something so beautiful make them feel guilty or uncertain? Victoria felt an overwhelming protectiveness for Michael. If she was truthful, she had since she'd met him and their attraction was instantaneous, masked first by a sort of challenging air. But their's was a complex relationship, if that was indeed what it could be called. She was burdened by thoughts of loyalty to Adam, confusion about herself and the newness of the real living experience, amazed and shaken by the feelings for Michael. And he himself was burdened by the shaky loyalty to her, fear of it contradicting those with his friends, and guilt about Maria. And she knew too. there was more.  
  
But Michael wasn't here. Perhaps he'd forgotten her this night among nights, as he lived in his own world surrounded by his friends. Victoria stood up from the bench. And she must go back to her own, surrounded by the vast, lonely one, comprising of the mansion and Adam, collectively.  
  
-=-=-=--  
  
After everyone, except Michael, was spending Christmas Eve with their families, they all convened at the Crashdown and had a party there. Michael went home with Maria. He didn't offer that they go to his place, because she might want to spend the night and he had another place to be. Michael extracted himself from Maria with a last kiss and left her house. He hated going from Maria to Victoria. He hated this secrecy! He should probably just break up with Maria, because this wasn't right. But he couldn't do that at this time of year. Besides, did he really want to do that at all? Did he just want to be with Victoria? Nothing was certain, because he'd never felt like this before. He didn't know. And maybe that was the worst thing, not knowing what to do. But he did know that there was a certain comfort with Victoria, a sense of it being right. And something else too, something he hadn't truly felt before.  
  
Michael was just about to apologize to Victoria when he got to the park and found it empty. She had to have gone home. He'd been so late, she probably thought he wasn't coming. Michael turned around and went back to his motorcycle and rode without stopping, straight to Las Cruces in the middle of the night.  
  
-=-=-= -  
  
Victoria awoke to a feathery light touch. Her eyes fluttered open in the dark, to see Michael in a faint shadowy light, sitting on the edge of her bed, touching her lips lightly.  
  
"Come." Michael said, and pulled the still sleep-drowsy Victoria from her bed.  
  
"How did you get in here-" Victoria started to ask, but Michael just grinned at her impishly, the shadow of it she could see in the dark, and he pulled her over to the doors that opened onto the room's balcony.  
  
"Have you ever seen snow before?" He asked as he walked her out onto the balcony.  
  
"Yes. Once.But I couln't--" Victoria paused. She couldn't say that she couldn't go out in it, that she had been forbidden to go outside. That would sound too strange to him. She had seen the pure white substance floating like magic in a fairy tale out of a window, once. A fairytale that she had no part in, so therefore could not touch. Victoria continued, "-- But I didn't go out in it."  
  
"Well then, behold." Michael swept his hand as if to show her the snow outside, but there wasn't anyone. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Close your eyes." -Michael.  
  
She did. And when he told her to open them, she did, and she saw the marvelous white flakes cascading lightly down upon them. They seemed to disappear after they dropped below the balcony, but up here they existed. She could already see the beginnings of a light collection of flakes upon Michael's hair, like an angel, standing in the first droppings of snow.  
  
"How." -Victoria.  
  
Michael drew her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't ask how about anything with me." He was only half teasing.  
  
Victoria smiled in the dark. "It really doesn't matter how." And then she said, "What matters is that you came. I didn't think."  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. I couldn't-" -Michael.  
  
Victoria said, before he finished, "I understand. And you're here now, that's all that matters." And Victoria realized when she said it, that she meant it. That's all that really mattered to her.  
  
They watched the feather light sprinklings, coming down in the balcony around them only. Victoria couldn't really see further than that anyway.  
  
"Merry Christmas, princess." Michael said a nickname he used to call her, although then it was with sarcasm, now it sounded like an endearment.  
  
As she looked around her, secure in Michael's arms, she did feel like she was in a fairytale right now, in one that she belonged in. The princess in a fairy tale. Like Juliet in William Shakespeare's play, next to her Romeo, who had snuck into her castle to be with her. For once she was happy, truly happy. Although she knew the moments like this would end, it really didn't matter right now.  
  
-=-  
  
A little while later Michael laid next to her, inside, looking at her, an arm propped his head up as he looked to be studying her. "I just don't understand."  
  
"What, Michael?" Victoria asked, looking at him, her hand reaching out to brush his long hair back from his face, lingering on his cheek.  
  
"I just don't know how to say it. but it's almost as if I've always been waiting here for you, ya know? Like I felt it as soon as I met you, but I was too stubborn I guess, and it's too surprising, amazing- that you are here." -Michael.  
  
Victoria drew Michael into her arms. "Michael," She murmured. "Don't forget. Even if no one else does or ever will, I know you."  
  
Michael had mixed feelings about that. He knew it was true though, but, it couldn't ever be completely true, because she'd didn't know everything about him.who, what.. he really is, and he didn't know everything about her. And he didn't want to bring up questions now, it was not the time, and they had peace leaving everything out of their little world, but the two of them in the moments they were together. Michael said, almost to himself, but surely to her too, "But there are things."  
  
"I don't care about things. I only care about you. I know you. And if you know yourself, you know me too." -Victoria.  
  
"Victoria, Victoria, what am I going to do with you?" Michael asked, snuggling closer to her, almost a question to himself.  
  
"You're going to love me, like ...I love you." Victoria whispered, almost as if it was a secret.  
  
"I."Michael stopped and a frown creased his brow. Victoria looked up at his face, looking almost innocently bewildered mixed with consternation and concern, looking like a little boy. And then he continued, "I think I already do."  
  
Victoria kissed his forehead, wiping away the concern, then his cheeks, almost reverently. "You're my sun. Don't leave me tonight. It's too dark here without you." And then her lips settled on his lips and he responded, almost crushing her to him, like a drowning man grasping his saviour, the shock of his own revelation making him forceful for an instant and then softening into the kiss, the kiss of life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know what is going on you turn around and touch my heart a silent moment speaks the truth something has happened all at once it should have scared me in advance but I was falling in those eyes of yours  
  
and so fear was gone I knew there was nothing else I'd ever want  
  
I know you you're not from here I've waited for you to appear to take my breath away and make me weep you're not from here not from this here and now just a touch of yours and I fly. and I fly. I fly  
  
"you're not from here" by lara fabian  
  
---End of Chapter 28--- 


	29. Chapter 29

---Chapter 29---  
  
Kyle Valenti's father had said that Kyle had gone to some distant family members in Colorado for the Christmas holidays. It didn't really seem strange at the time, but when Kyle wasn't back after school resumed, Liz asked Kyle's father when he would be back.  
  
"What did he say?" Max asks Liz as she walks up to him in the hall, after having briefly visited the ex-sheriff.  
  
"He only said not to worry." -Liz.  
  
"That doesn't sound right." Max frowned.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Max and Liz went to talk to Mr. Valenti.  
  
"Hey Max, Liz. Come on in." He says as he answers the door. "This is kind of a surprise. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Actually," Max says, glancing at Liz before looking back to him, "I think there is." Max continues, "It's about Kyle. We're worried about him."  
  
"Why?" Kyle's father looks at both of them.  
  
"He has been gone a while." -Max.  
  
"As I told Liz, he's visiting family. No need to worry."  
  
"But what about school? We started back a couple days ago." -Max.  
  
"No need to worry. I told you. Now you two go have some fun." He says, almost herding them out the door.  
  
Both were stunned at Mr. Valenti's unconcern!  
  
Outside, Liz looked at Max. "Something's going on again."  
  
"You're right." -Max says grimly.  
  
"I don't know how, what yet - but all of this is going to stop." -Max.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--  
  
Victoria had been thinking of Kyle Valenti lately. She had rather been rude at not contacting him at Christmas. She hadn't even talked to him for a few weeks now. But she did actually like him. He was good looking, witty at times with a certain charm. But she didn't feel anything romantic towards him, really. She had been thoughtless to him and she had planned on calling him that evening, but she was exhausted lately and fell asleep before doing so.  
  
She dreamed of Kyle being confined some place. He was angry, confused and scared. She felt that. Then she saw him. And she awoke.  
  
Victoria sat up. She would have thought it simply a dream, nothing more, nothing less- except that the surroundings had looked familiar. Maybe it was nothing- but then again, she had been thinking of him, so maybe she was attuned to him. - and just maybe he was here.  
  
She threw on a robe and left her rooms. She knew where to find the room that she saw in her dream. It was a secret section in the lowest level of the mansion. It took a little while, creeping through the big, silent mansion to get to the panel that opened secretly to the secret rooms.  
  
The door to the room she dreamed of Kyle being in, stood before her. No one guarded it. Victoria opened the heavy door and walked cautiously inside. Kyle, confined to a bizarre reclining chair in the middle of the room assailed her vision. It was true! He was here, but how long had he been here? More importantly - why? Adam had never said why he had this vendetta or interest or whatever one would call it - with Michael and his friends.  
  
Victoria moved around the side of his chair when he didn't open his eyes and she noticed he was connected to machines.  
  
She touched his shoulder and was almost surprised to see his eyes open.  
  
"Kyle. are you---" She meant to ask him if he was okay, but she was surprised at the intensity of his anger directed towards her as soon as he focused his vision on her.  
  
"Am I dead yet?" Kyle sneered. "No. Although maybe you've come to make sure of it."  
  
"I was seeing if you were okay." Victoria said, surprised.  
  
"What do you think, Victoria? No thanks to your dad." Kyle surveyed her with anger and something akin to disgust when he said, "And to you too obviously."  
  
She started to say something when he continued, undeterred, "I know now that it was you two who did that to Isabel and to Jesse. And now me. And everything else that's been happening! You know, Max Evans, I should have paid more attention to his suspicions about you two. He was right!"  
  
Kyle laughed bitterly. "He was so right. And I was so wrong about you. How could you do this to me - to anyone." -Kyle.  
  
Victoria touched him again. She wanted to say that she didn't know about him, but when she touched him, he flinched away from her touch and glared at her with hatred. "I despise you Victoria Winthrop. And whether I get out of here alive or not - you both are going to pay for what you've done."  
  
"Kyle, please, I---" Victoria started to say.  
  
"Save it, Vic! You know what the pathetic part is - I actually thought I was falling for you. But I can't stand your presence now. You are both completely *insane*. Either kill me now or get out of here.."  
  
She didn't know what to say, she didn't have time to respond anyway, because Adam came up behind her and pulled her out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
"I had no idea *he* was here." -Victoria.  
  
"You had no need to know." -Adam.  
  
"But why - Kyle Valenti?" -Victoria.  
  
"Why not him? He's part of their little circle. It's as easy as getting information from anyone else. Besides he came here, uninvited. And you know how uninvited 'guests' can see or hear things that they're better off not seeing or hearing." -Adam.  
  
"Don't kill him." - Victoria.  
  
"Giving me orders now?" -Adam.  
  
"No, Adam. Of course not. But he's -" Victoria stopped. "Just let him go. You know we can make him not remember."  
  
"And where's the spirit in that? No, it's too risky, and besides, I may have further need of him." -Adam.  
  
"Just don't kill him." -Victoria insisted again.  
  
Maybe she said it a bit too forcefully, because Adam Winthrop took offense. Her gripped her shoulder hard. "Don't come down here again, Victoria. I better not hear of you trying to set him free, either. If you don't do as I've said . I may just have to kill Michael Guerin and a few of his friends for good measure. Do you really want that?  
  
Victoria looked pale. "No."  
  
"Good. Then get back above and be the obedient 'daughter' like you should." -Adam.  
  
Victoria backed away from him a step and then turned and went back to her rooms.  
  
---End of Chapter 29--- 


	30. Chapter 30

---Chapter 30---  
  
Max Evans was in no mood to sleep. He walked the night, responsibility fell heavily on his shoulders. They were all in trouble- a great menace had overshadowed their lives for months now and he had to watch as one after another- his friends had been harmed. Jesse, his own sister Isabel and now Kyle. Who was next? So help him, if Liz were to be kidnapped- he wasn't all that sure he could take it. It all began as a mystery. But that mystery had slowly begun to unravel. And now he was all but certain all of this mess lay at the door of one man: Adam Winthrop. But what was he supposed to do? Jesse was still in a coma, Kyle was missing. Isabel well, she couldn't be much help. Max was still certain she'd been kidnapped that time she'd been gone. Yet, she herself was adamant she hadn't been. She looked at Max like he was crazy when he brought up his suspicions about anything. She thinks Jesse was just in an accident or something. He was inclined to think his sister had been brainwashed or something similar done to her while she'd been gone. So who was left to help him shoulder all of this? Liz was supportive, but he didn't want harm to befall her. And Michael, of course, but he was distant and preoccupied lately. There just weren't enough of them to face the Winthrop mansion alone. They could be killed or worse. Max just didn't know what he was going to do, so as usual lately, he found himself roaming the streets and not surprisingly he was on Liz's street.  
  
Max went around and looked up at Liz's window, contemplating paying her a late visit- but not wanting to wake her, when he saw someone go into her window!  
  
Max managed to quietly get above. He peered into her window and saw a dark- clothed individual standing over her bed. Max knew it was one of Adam's men, one of those who had been watching all of them all along.  
  
They glimpsed Max outside the window and in that moment Max yelled inside his mind with all the force he could muster, "Liz!" somehow hoping she could hear him. And she did, either that or she sensed the intruder, because she opened her eyes in a snap and saw Max at the window. Max leapt inside. "What do you think you're doing?" he seethed, barely controlling his anger.  
  
The intruder pulled a gun and aimed at Liz. Max lunged at the man, and they started to struggle, but when Max laid his hands on him, it was over. All of the pent-up anger and rage over those last few months was unleashed on the man. In those instants he sawAdam Winthrop, the originator. Max could feel the man's life force draining. And then he was dead.  
  
Liz, on the floor at this point, came around the side of the bed and walked over to Max who sat in stunned silence over the man who lay on the floor, unmoving.  
  
"Oh God, Max." Liz almost whispered. When Max didn't answer, Liz stopped beside him. "Max."  
  
"He's dead. I . . . killed him." -Max.  
  
"How, Max?" -Liz.  
  
"It was like .. like, the reverse of healing." That is all Max said. Liz heard noise below.  
  
"Max, hide!" Liz helped Max push the body over to one side of her bed and Max dashed out of the window, while Liz got into bed herself. When Liz's mother opened her door nd flipped on the light, Liz pretended to awake sleepily "What is it?"  
  
"Your father and I thought we head something., Did you?"  
  
"No, mom." Liz said, rubbing her eyes. Her mother glanced around the room and then said, "Well goodnight, honey. Sorry I woke you."  
  
She flipped the lights back off and closed the door. After Liz heard here mother's footsteps down the stairs and silence for several long minutes, she motioned for Max to come back inside.  
  
"What are we going to do." Liz pointed to the body.  
  
"Wait until your parents leave tomorrow. And then.. I'll take care of it." -Max. "I'll call Michael, first thing in the morning."  
  
Max started to turn, but Liz said, "Max, stay with me tonight. I can't sleep, I can't be here alone with .. it." -Liz.  
  
Max mechanically threw a sheet over the body and climbed into bed with Liz, lying on top of the covers, he drew her to him. Later, Liz slept, but Max couldn't..  
  
-=-=-  
  
Max called Michael and Liz called Maria first thing in the morning. They both came over in Maria's car. After the initial shock, everyone was quiet. When the Parker's left briefly, they all took this opportunity to smuggle out the body. Into the desert - Michael disintegrated the body and everyone stood around stunned, not the least of which was Max  
  
"This changes things, you know." -Liz.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later. And they'll." -Maria let her words drift off. It didn't have to be said. They all knew that sooner or later, there would be consequences. Sooer or later, the thinly veiled secrecies and barely concealed hostility would erupt...  
  
---End of Chapter 30--- 


	31. Chapter 31

---Chapter 31---  
  
Victoria went down to breakfast and Adam was already there. Not only Adam, but that peculiar man, Saelar, was there as well. He tended to come and go. Sometimes she didn't see him for weeks and then he would just pop up. He had been around for a few days now, and most of the time- he seemed to be following her. Always it felt to her like he knew something she didn't. In truth, she'd found he had known at least one thing she didn't. He said he'd been the one to 'give' her to Adam all those years ago.  
  
As Victoria walked around to take a seat, Saelar's eyes followed her, surveying her intently. Victoria took a seat and Saelar turned his eyes to Adam and distinctly nodded. A smile broke out on Adam's face and he turned to look at Victoria. That satisfied smile froze her on the spot. "I would like to commend you, Victoria. I must say that I am quite pleased with you."  
  
"Why?" Victoria asked, haltingly.  
  
"Why on a job very well done of course." -Adam.  
  
Whatever did he mean *exactly*? Victoria was momentarily apprehensive. She didn't have time to ponder though, because two of Adam's men came bursting into the room. "All apologies, Mr. Winthrop - but we've got bad news to report." The one that was the leader, said.  
  
Adam's smile vanished as he concentrated his attention upon them. "What is it?"  
  
"Our primary subject - killed one of our men, Meison, who was assigned last night."  
  
"So you're saying Maxwell Evans killed Meison at Miss Parker's last night." -Adam was thinking as he said this.  
  
The man nodded affirmatively. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Where's the body?" -Adam.  
  
"Disposed of. In the desert, sir." -the man replied.  
  
"He knows. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knows the originator." -Saelar.  
  
Adam stood up. "It seems as if he has forced my hand. All must progress ahead of schedule. But so be it." Adam said and motioned for his two men to follow him as he left the room.  
  
With another surveying look at Victoria, Saelar followed as well.  
  
Victoria suddenly didn't feel very hungry. In fact, she felt very sick to her stomach.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
On Victoria's way back to her rooms, a short while later, she contacted Saelar in one of the hallways.  
  
"I am wanting to speak with you." -Saelar.  
  
"Why me?" -Victoria.  
  
"What I am about to tell you is important." Saelar said as he came close to her. "Adam would have you not know. But it is necessary for you to know now."  
  
"Is this about when you gave me to Adam, as you said once before?" -Victoria.  
  
"Some, yes, perceptive one." -Saelar.  
  
He continued, "You always knew you were different, did you not?"  
  
Victoria nodded and Saelar said, "But you've yet to know how different." He continued on, "You are special, different, not altogether human. Far more."  
  
His enigmatic words scared her. "I don't understand."  
  
"No, you do not. Let me be brief, as now is not the time for remembrances and long drawn out speeches." Saelar hesitated a moment, before continuing, "You are not of this world -originally. An alien being I shall say, as you can perhaps understand that best. Your mother - your host mother, carried a trace of alien blood from her bloodlines which started long ago on this planet when her ancestor mixed successfully with an alien. This uniqueness in her DNA, allowed for you to be carried by her. You were born of a human, yet you are not. Let's just say you were created - recreated in your image before and you have incarnated again. A new life in a new planet. As an infant, I entrusted you to Adam Winthrop. He knows of all of this."  
  
"If this is true." Victoria barely whispered.  
  
'It is." Saelar said, non-emotionally and matter-of-fact, as he always seemed.  
  
"Then why did you give me to Adam and how do you know all of this?" -Victoria.  
  
"You were given to him for at the time I was not able to protect you. Adam Winthrop was the one human who could. And he has- relatively. Yet he has used you and your abilities for his own ends time and again. He has plans for you that will not come to fruition. This must cease soon." -Saelar.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" -Victoria demanded.  
  
"I am as you are, more or less." -Saelar.  
  
Victoria shook her head, barely able to digest all of this. "What does Adam have against Michael Guerin, Max Evans and the others?"  
  
"They are of the blood. Similar to you. He has great plans for all of you and himself as well." -Saelar.  
  
"All of them?" -Victoria.  
  
"Only three." -Saelar.  
  
"Max, Isabel and.. Michael?" Victoria almost whispered.  
  
"Yes." -Saelar.  
  
Victoria felt so dizzy that she found need to sit down on a cushioned bench, so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Why do you tell me this now - as if I would have any good reason to trust you after you have been in league with Adam through all of this." -Victoria spouted.  
  
"He thinks what I want him to think, that I am his ally. I am - insomuch as I need be. You are always a priority, however. My mission is-" Saelar was about to say more but he discouraged himself from doing so.  
  
Instead he looked at her as intently as ever and said, "There is something else which you are not aware of."  
  
His next words stunned Victoria so much that she did faint.  
  
---End of Chapter 31---  
  
{Only 3 more chapters to come for "A Shadow of Fate."} 


	32. Chapter 32

---Chapter 32---  
  
On the way back from the desert, Max's cell phone rings. He picks it up and answers, "Hello?" Max was seated in the backseat with Liz, while Maria drove her car and Michael was beside her.  
  
"Max?" Isabel answers, breathlessly.  
  
"Isabel, what's wrong?" Max asks, on alert already.  
  
Michael turns around from the front seat and looks at Max. "What's wrong Max?"  
  
Max holds up a hand and listens to his sister on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Jesse- he's awake. Max I have to see you. I remember. I remember! And Jesse's out of the coma. He remembers things too." -Isabel.  
  
"Calm down, Iz. Where are you?" -Max.  
  
"At the hospital. I ---" -Isabel started.  
  
"Okay, wait, we'll be there soon." Max promises. He closes the phone and looks at everyone around him, who's attention was fixed on him- even Maria was glancing at him from the rearview mirror in anticipation.  
  
"Isabel says she remembers something. And Jesse's out of his coma, he does too." -Max.  
  
"Step on it Maria. We've got to get to the hospital ASAP." -Max.  
  
-=-=-  
  
The group made a manic dash into the hospital. They were barred from all going in at once, but Jesse from inside the room - insisted that they all come in for a few minutes. The group nearly burst into his room in anticipation, to find Jesse's head propped up with pillows and a few tears streaming down Isabel's cheeks, her hand in Jesse's.  
  
Isabel went into Max's arms. "I'm so sorry Max. You were right. I remember now,"  
  
"Ssshhh."" Max said as he hugged his sister.  
  
When Isabel sat back down, he said, "Tell me what you remember - and how."  
  
"I dozed off and on while watching over Jesse, but this morning while I slept, I remembered as if a fog had been lifted- and like I knew the truth after living a lie. Like in memories, bits and pieces, I saw myself being taken to a military place it seemed. I remember being-" Isabel stopped with a shudder, than continued,  
  
"-experimented on like a lab rat. I remember the man who's name is Adam Winthrop and how he was almost always there, telling the people what to do to me. I also remember.. a girl who I recognized as Victoria Winthrop. SHE made me forget."  
  
Isabel continued on quickly before anyone got the questions out of their mouths. "After remembering, I connected with Jesse while I slept. I couldn't ever get through to him before. But this time, when I woke up- he did too! We talked afterwards and he remembers things too." Isabel looked to Jesse.  
  
"I only remember before I was shot. I had been invited to the ball last Halloween and I was lost in the mansion after everyone left. At one point, I heard talking, so I listened outside the door before going in. What I heard was three voices, more one than the others. It was about you guys. I just remember that it was something about Max and Michael, I think. When I went inside- that's when I was really surprised. The girl was kind of *glowing*. Adam Winthrop was telling her to do something. They saw me and he shot me. That's all I remember." Jesse said, and then, "Of course the glowing could have been a false remembrance or hallucination or something." He added.  
  
"We'll take care of it." Max said, not feeling very sure, but he didn't want to say too much in front of Jesse. After all Isabel's boyfriend didn't know about them being - aliens.  
  
Max looked to Isabel. She nodded in understanding and stood up. She turned to Jesse. "Just rest. I'll be back later."  
  
"Isabel---" Jesse began.  
  
"I just need you to get stronger, Jesse. Don't worry about anything. Please. It'll all be okay." Isabel said, but not waiting for an answer, she kissed his lips lightly and walked out with the rest. They all followed Max silently as they went to the parking lot. They squeezed into Maria's car and went to Max's house, since his and Isabel's parents were not home then.  
  
-=-  
  
The group was sitting around the living room silent, when Max asked Isabel, "How did Victoria make you forget?"  
  
"She put her hands on my head, She got into my *mind*! I felt the memory slipping away, being replaced with false ones." Isabel's sentiments turned from sadness or fright, to anger. "Max. I think she's one of us."  
  
"That's not possible." Maria spoke up. "I mean of course it's possible she's done terrible things, I've always thought she was a witch - but to be an-" Maria stopped and rephrased what she was about to say, "- a Czechoslovakian. *That's* not possible."  
  
"No, Maria. I know it's a possibility. That's how they've done certain things that's not usually considered possible." -Isabel.  
  
Max finally said, "I'm not sure that I believe it, myself. I don't want to believe she's like Michael, Isabel and I. But, I suppose it would explain the manipulations, how Jesse and Isabel and Kyle's dad, too -how they acted differently or couldn't remember what happened to them."  
  
"Just what in the hell am I going to do?" Michael finally said, more to himself perhaps, than anyone else present.  
  
"What are YOU going to do? Maria said. "What WE are going to do - is get that little witch and her dad too- if that's even who he is."  
  
"It's not that simple." -Max.  
  
Michael snapped at Maria, "You'd like that wouldn't you. You've been jealous of her since day one. You'd like for me to be proved wrong about her. You're enjoying this aren't you!" He accused.  
  
"How dare you turn this back on me! I'm not the one who's been deceiving everyone since *day one*, who's been hurting everyone I thought you cared about." -Maria.  
  
Michael almost sounded defeated, barely hearing what Maria had said, furthermore barely caring. "I thought I knew her. She's not bad. She's innocent. She's---" Michael swallowed hard and stormed out, his demons chasing him.  
  
"Michael!" Max shouted, but Michael seemed not to hear him.  
  
Liz touched Max's arm. "I think he needs a little time." Max looked at her and then suddenly drew her to him in a hug. "What *are* we going to do?"  
  
---End of Chapter 32--- 


	33. Chapter 33

--Chapter 33--  
  
That afternoon in Roswell, Victoria went to the bookstore. She was reading some books intently when the man who she knew was the ex-sheriff, Kyle Valenti's father, passed by. He noticed the books she had in her hands and looked at her curiously before passing on.  
  
Victoria got a call from her cell. She picked it up and Adam was on the other end of the phone. "I need you back here, Victoria, pronto." She hung up the phone and got into the waiting car outside.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
That night, Max's mom knocked on his door, an envelope in hand. "Max, a messenger delivered this just now. Said it was for you."  
  
Max took the envelope and looked at the typed lettering. His mom looked as if she might be curious as to the content, until Max forces a smile and says, "Thanks, mom." She nods, with a smile, and leaves his room.  
  
The card inside was an invitation and it read:  
  
Maxwell Evans, Isabel Evans and Michael Guerin are cordially invited to the Winthrop Mansion tomorrow at 2 pm sharp. I cannot stress its importance. Come alone.  
  
It was signed, Adam Winthrop.  
  
Max knew the time had come. And to deceive himself into thinking he was not apprehensive would be a lie. Max got up and went into Isabel's room and just handed her the card. She read it and looked up at him, worry in her eyes.  
  
"What about the others?" -Isabel.  
  
"We'll leave them out of this. It's best not to tell them. It's no good to put all of us in danger, especially when all he really wants is us three." -Max.  
  
"But just what are we going to do?" -Isabel.  
  
"You know," Max said, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I'm supposed to be the 'king' - I'm supposed to take care of everyone. Have the answers. But I just don't---"  
  
Isabel put her hand over her brother's. "Whatever we face, we face it together. Whatever happens."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
the next day. . .  
  
Michael had been tormented all night long. He couldn't sleep. He knew something bad was going to happen and he didn't know how to stop it. He had been half-tempted at first, to take Victoria away from all of it - just get out of there, the two of them. But that wasn't reality. And it seems, she was a big part of the problem! Victoria. He had begun to think of her as HIS Victoria. He cared about her a lot. More than that, he knew. He wanted to protect her. But it was ironic- he wanted to protect *her* - the girl who'd harmed his friends. He didn't know how to absorb it, but he did, somehow. And then the hurt turned to anger. It lay heavy on him and he was confused.  
  
When Max and Isabel had come to his apartment this morning, they'd almost looked defeated. Max had shown him the card from Adam and here they were, outside the Winthrop mansion. They didn't have much of a plan, though. They had powers- but they were by no means invincible. The three of them were no match for all of the reinforcements Adam was sure to have there.  
  
When they pulled up, several men came around and escorted them out of their car, making sure they had no weapons. The men led the way inside the impressive building. On the second floor, in the vast main corridor the three faced a force consisting of Adam, another man slightly behind him to the right who seemed somewhat familiar, and Victoria Winthrop slightly behind and to the left of Adam and at least twenty men and a few women in quasi-soldier's garb- behind Adam and surrounding the space, guns at ease, but ready.  
  
When Victoria saw the three led in facing them, she kept herself expressionless, but she couldn't look at Michael and she couldn't let herself think of him being hurt.  
  
"Welcome, 'guests'." Adam said, with a sweeping gesture. "I know who you three are. Who and *what* you really are. But you see, I am an expansionist by nature, I like to expand my wealth and powers, if you will. And I can do that, with the assistance of your person powers. We could all benefit immensely."  
  
"If you intend to suggest an alliance-" Max started.  
  
Adam cut him off, "That is precisely what I intend to propose. There is no need to have to resort to violence Mr. leader - or should I say 'king'."  
  
Max, Isabel and Michael looked at each other briefly.  
  
"Yes, I know even that. There is not much about you three that I don't know." -Adam.  
  
"What do you want with us?" -Isabel snapped.  
  
"Why you like to get down to business, I see. I'd like for you three to become my guests in truth, to learn more about your powers, and for them to benefit all of us. In your case- dear girl, you'd be my guest again. You did enjoy it the first time didn't you? -Adam.  
  
"You son of---" Max barely held himself in check. "You hurt my sister. You'll never get the chance again. You'll never touch any of us. We want nothing to do with you or your supposed 'alliance'."  
  
"Is that right? Well, we can do this your way, then. Give yourselves over to me or pay the consequences." -Adam demanded.  
  
"Then what are the consequences?" Michael spoke finally, his eyes ablaze with seriousness.  
  
"Then you die a slowly agonizing death, but I'll still have what I want before you die." -Adam.  
  
"That's not going to happen." Michael put his arm out in an outpouring of his power. His direction did not hit the main instigators, because Adam's men blocked Adam and Victoria with themselves. The rest of the men and women aimed their guns at the three.  
  
A hail of gunfire descended upon them, which Max put up a protective force- field in front of them in the nick of time.  
  
"Remember, I want them alive. barely!" Adam ordered amidst the chaos that was beginning to ensue. Michael and Isabel projected their power against Adam's soldiers. More than a few went down.  
  
Adam was beside Victoria just then. "Use your power to weaken their barrier. Collide it with theirs."  
  
She hesitated. "Do it!" Adam pushed her forward. Victoria raised her arm and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch. Just as she felt a release of power collide into Max Evans', there was an explosion that rocked the foundation of the mansion.  
  
Victoria opened her eyes in surprise. Max was staring right at her. Everyone fell to the floor as fire shot through the room. More explosions were set off in the mansion- from different parts.  
  
Victoria looked around. She or that Max Evans couldn't have been the cause could they? What was happening? And where was Saelar now?  
  
Adam was heading towards one end of the corridor, a group of his men before him, when another explosion flowed through that side, killing many.  
  
Adam hit the floor and was unhurt.  
  
In the chaos, Victoria glimpsed Max, Michael and Isabel dashing away. She didn't move to stop them. She got up herself. Adam motioned to her fervently from the other end of the hall, but she thought of Kyle. Kyle Valenti was still down there. He was trapped here and would die if she didn't get to him. Victoria decided to run in the other direction, to help him instead. She managed to make it over half-way to the secret rooms, when arms came around her and forced her away.  
  
"You can't leave Kyle down there! He'll die." -Victoria.  
  
Two of Adam's men held her tight while she struggled.  
  
"He's nothing. Come on!" Adam growled. Victoria was pulled away and out of the mansion.  
  
After their flight out of the mansion, Victoria sees a car pull up with more of their men and two hostages. Liz Parker and Maria Deluca were inside.  
  
Victoria was forced into the limousine after Adam. Sliding the window down, she saw Maria looking at her from the other automobile. In that instant, Victoria sends Maria a desperate mental message, slamming into Maria's mind, the knowledge of where Kyle was inside the mansion, so hard that Maria's head ached.  
  
The limousine pulled away and speeds after the retreating car ahead, consisting of Michael, Max, and Isabel.  
  
-=-  
  
Just as the car that Maria and Liz are kept in, starts to follow Adam Winthrop's car, Maria sees Jim Valenti and Jesse arrive in Valenti's automobile.  
  
As the car races away too, Maria screams with all her might, telling them where Kyle is trapped inside the mansion.  
  
--End of Chapter 33-  
  
[one more chapter to go before the end, then there will be two sequels and a prequel story to follow as well ( ] 


	34. Chapter 34

--Chapter 34-  
  
The car chase goes on for a while, but is forced to a stop on the bare desert highway when Max's car is blocked in on all sides, and he is finally forced to pull over to the side. Max and Isabel, with Michael in the backseat- look at each other. In the background they hear the other cars squeal to a stop and the opening and slamming of car doors.  
  
"One for all and all for one." Isabel says, putting her hand over her brother's. She glances back at Michael and he raises his head and looks at her, a wealth of conflicting emotions inside him, he puts his hand on top.  
  
"Come out, come out, dear prey." They hear Adam shout in the near-distance behind their car.  
  
They all three get out slowly and face Adam, Victoria and the few of Adam's men that were left. By this time, Saelar had joined them as well, from another car.  
  
"You can't win this." Adam said to them.  
  
Michael, ignoring him, his gaze focused on Victoria said, "You are like us?! No." He stopped and said, "Not like us really. You're evil. You're a part of this. And you're just like him." Victoria could not look up and face his accusing glare, full of loathing. She kept her head bowed, looking to the ground, silently.  
  
"Why yes. 'Like father like daughter' you know. I am quite proud of her. She's helped me a great deal. In fact, without her help, I'm not so certain I could have gotten you three here, just here, today in the palm of my hands, nearly powerless in my grasp."  
  
Victoria winced, wishing at that moment that the tiny cracks in the desert floor would open and swallow her whole.  
  
"Surrender yourselves to me and you'll live and there will be very little pain in your future." -Adam.  
  
"Never." Max said and he and Isabel and Michael started to use their powers on Adam and the others. Two more of Adam's men went down and Victoria was able to be seized by Max while Adam had taken cover on the back side of the biggest car.  
  
"If you value her life at all, you'll let us go." Max said, holding Victoria against him. The gunfire stopped and Adam stood up from the side of the car."  
  
"You'll not get away." -Adam.  
  
"Then she dies." Michael announced. This shocked even Victoria.  
  
Adam says, not completely sure now, "I think not. If *you* value *their* lives," As Adam says this, a struggling Maria and Liz are dragged from the furthest car.  
  
Max looks up as do the other two, stunned, having not been aware that the two girls had even been abducted.  
  
"A trade." Adam demanded. "My girl for these worthless ones."  
  
Max let go of Victoria and Liz and Maria started to cross sides, with Victoria heading to the opposite, when Michael grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her back roughly. She looked up at him.  
  
"How could you play me like that?! You are a selfish, backstabbing whore who I thought I loved. It was all a lie." -Michael.  
  
Victoria started to cry and Michael unleashed more anger. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you? If I die the next moment, so help me, I will die hating you."  
  
Michael looks at her with utter contempt, pain in his eyes amidst the anger. He was about to strike her when she cries, "No, Michael!"  
  
He slaps her to the ground anyway and holds his hand out over her, about to use his powers on her.  
  
Everyone feels the moment, as it seems their reality is encased in a slow- motion moment.  
  
Victoria senses something and she turns her head and sees Adam about to shoot Michael to stop him from killing her. Victoria was far too valuable a pawn to Adam for him to just let her be destroyed.  
  
In that instant, Victoria jumps up and shields Michael with herself.  
  
Pain engulfs her being when the bullet hits and she falls to the ground. Michael, Adam and everyone else on both sides are shocked into silence. A short eerie silence follows, during which Saelar is not even noticed as he takes a last glimpse of the fallen girl before leaving quietly.  
  
Adam is left by himself now, the only one standing on his side at this point. Max, Michael and Isabel use their powers collectively on Adam and he is disintegrated. Barely a moment of stunned silence follows, while Adam Winthrop's ashes scatter about in the slight desert breeze, when Jim Valenti, Jesse and a weak Kyle pull up in the ex-sheriff's bronco.  
  
Everyone gather around a bit as Michael kneels down to Victoria. She opens her eyes and focuses on him. "I." She wanted to say she loved him, she wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to say so much, but she couldn't form the words.  
  
"Michael, we need to get the girl to the hospital." Jim Valenti said, coming up behind him. "I'm pretty certain she's, uh, pregnant." Everyone was shocked all over again at his words. He cleared his throat and gave a hasty, quick explanation of why he thought so, about the time he'd seen her in the bookstore reading all those books on pregnancy.  
  
"Is it. true?" Michael almost whispered his question to Victoria. She could only look into his eyes and nod. Michael just stares at her. Still dazed, he picks her up and heads to Max's car.  
  
Max follows silently, getting into the driver's seat with Isabel beside him. Everyone else heads to Jim Valenti's bronco.  
  
Maria starts to go after Michael, but Jim holds her back.  
  
On the rest of the way home, Michael holds Victoria in the backseat, feeling helpless as they head back to Roswell.  
  
- -End of "A Shadow of Fate"- - Sequel fiction to follow, beginning soon. Look for "One More Moment in Time." -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Thank you! I appreciate those who have reviewed and emailed me on this story throughout it's progress. I hope you follow the next one, as well. 


End file.
